A Second Chance
by Kira Sema
Summary: "Maybe that's all anyone needs; a second chance." The same universe in The Ultimate Enemy, except no evil Danny. When Danny moves in with Vlad, Vlad becomes a father figure to Daniel. He'll do anything to protect Daniel even protect him from his past enemies. DannyxValerie in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first DP fanfic. I had the idea from videos I was watching and in The Ultimate Enemy in which Vlad tells Past Danny how his future-self became evil. I'm going to mix it up a bit. In here I will not have Danny become evil. Read and find out how I mix it up. AU might be a tad bit OOC.**

**Danny's POV**

It was just a few days after the explosion at Nasty Burger. Oh how I miss them. Vlad is the only person who I have left. He took me in when I needed him the most. After all the past stuff we have been through he is actually taking care of me and trying to make me feel better. It just doesn't help much. I know how hard he is trying though. He even shut down all the holograms of my mom just so I wouldn't be sad. I couldn't sleep a wink. Everytime I did I always had the nightmare of my family and friends caught in the explosion.

It was right after that big test we had to take. I was supposed to do a make-up test because I admitted I got the answers and opened them to Mr. Lancer. I don't even want to leave the house let alone turn ghost and help the town. I'd rather just sit in the room and be alone.

"Danny you need to come out of there sometime." Vlad said. "I don't want to." I said while choking back tears. "You can't just stay in there forever you need to eat something." He said while opening the door. "I'm not hungry." I said while turning my head. "I know how you feel Daniel. I felt the same way after the accident that turned me half ghost. Jack and Maddie were the only friends I had back then, but then the accident happened and I held a huge grudge against your father. I wish I hadn't and I tried to push that aside for you and your mother, but for some reason I couldn't." He explained. "Y-You did?" I asked while turning my head to face him. He came over to me and sat on the bed.

I started crying and he pulled me into a comforting hug. "Let it out Danny." He said while patting my back. "Why did this have to happen?" I choked out. "I don't know why this happened but life has a way of working out. I'll be here and make sure nothing happens." He said. "R-Really?" I asked. "Yes. I promise to protect you." He said. We were sitting there for a while till I stood up. "I'm hungry." I said. We walked until we were in the kitchen. "What do you want?" He said. "A sandwich without tomatoes." I said. He made me a sandwich and gave it to me. I was eating it and he put the TV on and there was a news segment on the explosion at Nasty Burger. I almost dropped my sandwich when they mentioned my family and friends. Vlad looked at me.

"Danny?" He asked trying to get my attention. I grabbed my plate and put my sandwich down. "I'm going to my room." I said. I walked back to my room, shut the door and locked it. I sat on my bed and ate the rest of my sandwich. I heard Vlad came up and knocked on my door. "Go away." I said. "I know it hurts right now, but give it time." He said while phasing through the door. "Come downstairs." He said basically begging. "I'm guessing you won't take no for an answer I'm guessing…" I said while standing up. "Let's go." He said. He unlocked the door and we went into the living room and watched some type of cartoon. It was slightly making me feel better.

**Vlad's POV**

This must be hard on Danny so I'm doing the best I can to make him feel better. I'm even watching this pathetic cartoon. Well Danny is smiling a little bit so I guess he's enjoying it. I have no clue how long we were just sitting there watching TV but it was around 4 in the afternoon. Then I heard a growl. "Oops… Sorry I guess I'm hungry." Danny said while laughing. I had a smile on my face. "Let's go into the kitchen and get some food." I said. We walked to the kitchen and I made some dinner. We were eating in silence. It was quiet…to quiet. We both got done eating.

"That was good. You need help with the dishes?" He asked. "N- Actually sure you can dry while I wash." I said. We were doing the dishes and he was humming to himself. He was actually enjoying a small task. Then we got to the last dish. "That was quick. We're done already." He said while laughing. Then we heard a breaking news report about a ghost harming the humans in Amity Park. Danny started to get mad. "How am I supposed to get there from here?" He asked frustrated. "Ghost portal?" I pitched. "That could work… I'll be back." He said while changing forms.

**Danny's POV**

I flew the fastest I could through the ghost portal to Amity Park to my portal. It took a little while but I got there. Flying through my house made me sad, but I had to defeat this ghost. I came to the town and I saw Valerie already taking care of it. I then realized that it was the Box Ghost and he got a new power up. "I am the box ghost!" He said. I flew over to him and blasted him. He flew up and tried to blast me, but I blocked it with a ghost shield. He knew he could get me so he tried to blast Valerie. She was too weak to move so I stood in front of the blast. I shook her and tried to wake her up. I did and I said, "Valerie you need to get out of here. Let me take care of him." She was about to say something till I got blasted again. I barely heard Valerie because that blast made me black out and switch me back to human.

**Valerie's POV**

Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton? Why didn't I realize sooner? He did try to protect me from the ghost. I tried shaking him but it didn't work. I saw another blast coming toward me and thought this was the end until I saw someone else who was a ghost. He grabbed the both of us and we went somewhere. "W-Who are you?" I asked. "I am Vlad Plasmius my dear. Take care of Danny for a little bit while I take care of the ghost." He said then flew off. I kept shaking Danny till he woke up. "W-what happened?" He said. "You saved me from the blast and passed out. I know your secret. I promise not to tell anyone. Also I saw another person his name is Vlad." I explained. "Oh so you do know. Well act least you didn't get hurt." He said. "Are you ok?" I asked when I remember what happened. "Yea." He said. "No not from this Danny. I mean are you ok." I said while giving him a look. "Oh. No but I'm hanging in there. I'm living with Vlad now. Thanks for asking Valerie." He said while giving me a smile. "Who is he anyway?" I asked. "A friend of my dad's they went to collage together along with my mother." He said. "Is he full ghost or like you?" I asked. "He half ghost to. Both of us accidently turned half ghost because of my father." He explained. "That's the reason why you were always absent at school and stuff. I think I understand now." I said.

"Did anyone ask about me?" He asked. "A few teachers but they understand. Are you going to come back?" I asked. "No. I probably won't come back. This place reminds me so much of them, and even right now it hurts to be here. My uncle, Vlad, took me in since he was the only one who could understand me." He explained with a sad look. "If you need anything just call me." I said while giving him my number. "Just call me when you need me and I'll stop by. Where are you?" I asked. "In Wisconsin." He said. "How'd you get here from there so fast?" I asked. "My uncle has a ghost portal and so does my dad." He explained. "Ok. I think we'll be safe here." I said. We were there for a little while and Danny fell asleep. Then Vlad came back. "He fell asleep." I whispered. "I took care of the ghost you can go now and thanks for keeping him company." He said. "No thank you. If you didn't take him in I don't know what would've happened." I said while walking off. In the corner of my eye I saw Vlad pick up Danny.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Yea I had this idea for a little while. More reviews I get the faster I'll update this. :D I don't know how far the ghost portals are from each other, but… whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. :D Sorry I left a cliffhanger. Hope this makes up for it. :D Also thank you to everyone who reviewed. It helped me update faster. ^.^ **

**Danny's POV**

I woke up on a couch. It felt like the one at my house. I looked around and it was my house. I heard my sister in her room and my parents in the basement. No… It can't be. I swear… Was…Was the explosion all a dream? I went up to my sister's room and hugged her, but I went right through her. "Jazz?" I asked. She ignored me. I ran down to the basement to see my parents. "Mom? Dad?" I asked. They didn't look at me. They were just working on something. This couldn't be happening. My family was ignoring me.

I went up to my room and I saw myself sleeping. H-How was this possible I was right here. I walked into my room and saw the test answer book. The seal was broken. I went back downstairs and looked at the paper. It was the day of the explosion. This couldn't be. I tried to get attention from anyone in the house but it didn't work. It would be just like if I was invisible. No one even knew I was there.

Then everything was black and I was right by the explosion and saw Nasty Burger. It just pained me more to see it happen again. I then heard a voice.

_Daniel, Little Badger please get up._

I could feel someone shaking me. I immediately woke up, was crying, and I was sweating badly. I could see Vlad above me shaking my shoulder. "You ok? You gave me a little scare little badger." He asked. "Just a nightmare I guess." I said. I looked around and realized we were at my house. "Why are we here?" I asked. "I couldn't carry you through the ghost zone." He said. I came to a realization of what happened. "Is Valerie ok?" I asked. "She's fine little badger." He said. "Ok. How did I get back here?" I asked. "I carried you since you fell asleep. Speaking of that you want to talk about it?" He said. I just shook my head no. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it now. Come on let's go back." He said. We went ghost and the both of us were about to fly through the ghost zone until my cellphone went off. I looked at the caller ID and it was Valerie. "Give me a minute Uncy Vlad." I said laughing and walking off.

I pushed accept and answered the call. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Danny you still in town?" She asked. "I was just about to leave why?" I asked. "Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me before you leave." She said. "I'll have to see with my uncle first. I'll call you back in a few minutes Val." I said and hung up. "Vlad, Valerie wants to hang out with me before I leave can we stay a little longer?" I asked happily. He looked at me and saw how happy I was and said, "Sure." I called her back. "Hey Val he said I can. What time do you want to meet me and where?" I asked. "How about your place 8 O'clock? Then we'll go to an amusement park or something." She said. I looked at the clock and it was 6:45pm. "Sure I'll be ready by then." I said and hung up. "She'll be here around 8 so I guess we're staying the night here." I said. "Kind of wish we didn't though." I mumbled to myself. "Are you sure you want to stay?" He asked me. "Yes. If a girl asks you to hang out with her you do not say no." I said while laughing. Vlad gave me a look. "You know it's true Uncy!" I said while laughing. He just rolled his eyes at me. I knew he liked me calling him that.

We both changed back to normal and went back upstairs. I sat on the couch and watched TV for a little bit. Then I noticed that the clock said 7:50pm. Then I heard a knock at the door. "I got it." I screamed. I went to the door and opened it. It was Valerie. "You're early." I said while laughing. "I couldn't wait." She said. "I'm going Vlad be back around 11." I said while grabbing my jacket. I walked out with Valerie.

**Vlad's POV**

I watched them walk out. We might be here longer than I thought if he likes her. He looked happy when he was with her. Let's just hope this keeps up for my little badger. I walked around the house and looked at some photographs. There was one of Maddie, Jack, and I back in collage. Another one was Jazz and Danny when they were younger. Jazz had pigtails and Danny had a hat on. The last picture was the entire family. Jack and Maddie were in the back, and Jazz and Danny were in the front. Danny was holding the peace sign and smiling. Jazz was holding a thumbs up and grinning. Maddie and Jazz were had a hand on their kids shoulders.

When was the last time I actually took the time and thought about family? I used to want to kill Jack to get Maddie, and Daniel. I never took the time to sit down and think about what I did. Maybe if I took the time and forgave Jack maybe we could've been better friends. I got up and left the house and walked around town.

**Danny's POV**

While Valerie and I were walking to the amusement park I could see that she was shivering. I took off my jacket and put it on her. She blushed when I put it on there. We got to the amusement park a few minutes later. Valerie and I were riding on some of the rides. We rode on the merry-go-round, and were small talking about stuff. "Your uncle is rich?" She asked. "Yes but that's not why I'm living with him if that's what you're thinking." I said sternly. "Never thought of it." She said. "I only lived with him because he was the only relative I knew who would take me in. We were enemies, but we put that aside because of what happened." I said.

"Oh. How are you going to hunt ghosts?" She asked. "I… I was wondering if you'd take care of it for me. I really don't want to come back here… at least for a while. If you need a new suit I'm pretty sure my uncle could get you one if I begged him enough." I said laughing. "Nah my suit is fine for now, but what if it's to strong?" She asked while laughing. "If they're really strong and you absolutely need me then call me. I'll shoot over here." I said. The merry-go-round stopped and we went on the Ferris wheel. Val and I sat by each other. Then she moved right by me and she grabbed my hand. I thought of Sam at that point. I let go of her hand. "I'm sorry I can't. I need to go." I said while going ghost and flying off. "Danny!" I heard her scream. I didn't look back and went back to my house. Then it started to rain.

I flew through the house and realized that Vlad wasn't here. "No. It's just like before!" I started to scream. I sat in the middle of the floor and hugged my knees with my hands. I heard my phone ring and I saw that the caller ID was Valerie. I didn't push anything and just let it go to voice mail. I started to cry. I want to get close to Valerie I just don't know if I can protect her. If I can't protect my own family, friends, and a teacher how could I ever protect her? "I know I shouldn't be crying. I know I should be getting over this, but I can't. It's hard without you guys. Sam, Jazz, mom, dad, Tuck, and hell even Mr. Lancer. I wish I could've done something to prevent the explosion." I said to myself.

"There was nothing you could've done little badger." I heard Vlad say. "When did you get back?" I said without looking up. "Maybe this is what was best." He said ignoring my question. "You think I wanted them to die?" I screamed while looking straight at Vlad. "That's not what I meant. Life has a way of working itself out. You'll see little badger." He said while putting a hand on my shoulder. We were staring at each other for a little bit. Then I noticed that he was being a nice as he could. He put his other hand on my other shoulder then I hugged him and he hugged me back. I started to cry more. He patted my back and ruffled my hair.

"It's ok little badger let it out." He said comfortingly. "I'm just scared of what will happen." I choked out. "It'll be ok little badger." He said. "A-Are you sure?" I asked. "It'll be fine trust me." He said. We stayed like that for a while. It was quiet but it was the comforting quiet where you know it's a good thing and that everything would be alright. I was about to speak till I yawned. "I guess I'm tired." I said sleepily. "Go upstairs to your room and sleep." He said while getting up. "I can't. No matter how tired I am I don't want to sleep." I said. "Nightmares?" He said knowingly. "Yes. I can't take the pain of them." I said. Vlad was looking in his pocket for something.

"Found it. Try these." He said. "What are they?" I asked. "Sleeping pills." He said. "Why do you carry sleeping pills with you?" I asked confused. "I just bought them in town. Also I had a feeling you'd be reluctant to sleep." He explained. "You my friend are seriously one crazed up fruit loop." I said while grabbing the pills. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and went upstairs to my room. I took the pills and drank some water. Before I realized it I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling drowsy, but I didn't dream nor did I have a nightmare. I went downstairs and saw that Vlad had fell asleep on the couch. This got me thinking of an idea that'll make me happy. I smirked. I saw that he had a blanket on… Speaking of that it was slightly chilly in here. I pulled the blankets off of Vlad, and dragged them off him. I grabbed the blankets and ran up to my room and closed the door. I started to laugh. I could hear Vlad walk up the steps. He opened the door and I gave him a sheepish grin.

"What's wrong Uncy Vlad?" I said with the best smile. He came up to me a softly punched me in the arm. "Don't think I'll let you get away with it that easily Daniel…" He said in a creepy voice. I was freaked out and he saw that. Then he started laughing. "I'm joking little badger." He said while ruffling my hair. "Or am I?" He said while smirking. I started to fake cry, but he didn't know that. "I-I'm only kidding little badger don't cry." He said trying to calm me down. Then I started laughing. He looked confused. I smiled at him. "Let's get food." I said smiling.

**Vlad's POV**

"That's the Danny I know." I thought to myself. I ruffled his hair and we went down to get something to eat. "What do you want?" I asked. "What's here that's edible?" He asked. I looked around for something that we could eat. "Not much. Let's just go out then." I said while closing the fridge. "Sure whatever." He said.

**Well that's it for this chapter! :D Again more reviews=me have the spirit to type. Thanks to those who already did. You guys made me have the spirit to type. Keep reviewing and give me your opinion on how I'm capturing Vlad and Danny. Did you like that prank? :3 Danny is so evil. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel, and things will work out for the better. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this long chapter makes up for not being able to update this sooner. :D Keep the reviews coming. **** Now I'll respond to your reviews in every new chapter. :D**

**Reminder: Turn your clocks back an hour tonight! Thanks to that I was able to get this chapter done.**

_**Lalala- Yes I do know I was rushing things. My weakness is making details, so you have to bear with me on that. Also you were actually helpful, so I did try to add more details to this chapter. Thanks for the review. **_____

_**F1nal Front1er- I cannot answer that question because…well you'll see later. Thanks. :) **_

**Danny's POV**

"Where are we going to go eat?" I asked. "Where do you want to go? You know all the places around here." He said. "Not a freaking burger joint is all I ask. Let's go to the buffet a few miles from here. Can we walk there? I feel like walking around." I said. "Sure but take a jacket it looks cold out there." He said. I suddenly remembered that I let Valerie use my jacket last night and I forgot to get it back. "Let me find my other jacket I left here then we can go." I said. I went upstairs and went through some clothes I left here. I found a black jacket. I hated this jacket but it would work for now. I put it on and went back downstairs. "Let's go." I said.

We walked out and walked a bit. There was an awkward silence, so I decided to speak up. "So where'd you go last night after I left with Val?" I asked. "Just around town and stuff. I know how bad you don't want to stay here but we have to stay here for a little while." He said. "W-Why?" I said almost crying. "I cannot lie to you Daniel. There will be a funnel in memory of your family and friends and I want you to be here for it." He said. I stopped walking and just stood there. "Daniel?" He asked trying to get my attention. "When is it?" I asked. "Saturday." He said. "Just great I got to stay here more then I wanted to." I mumbled mostly to myself. "Don't worry I'll be there to little badger." He said trying to comfort me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

We started to walk again in total silence. When we got to the buffet I saw a statue of a penguin holding a sign. [1] I giggled a bit. We went inside and Vlad paid for the buffet. We picked our seats, took off our jackets, and got our food. My mouth was almost watering from all the good food here. I grabbed a plate and put my food on it. I got all the food I wanted and put the plate on our table. Then I grabbed a glass and poured some chocolate milk in it and went back to the table. I started to eat. Then Vlad came back and ate to.

Man the food was good here. I almost wanted to go back up, but I couldn't because I was almost full. Instead of getting seconds I went up and got some ice cream. I choose chocolate ice cream and I put some hot fudge on it. [2] Then I went back to the table. While I was eating my ice cream Vlad was drinking coffee then we heard cheering from a birthday party. I looked over to where the cheering came from and then I saw a guy dancing around in a penguin suit. [3] I almost fell out of my seat from laughing so much. This was the funniest thing that happened lately. My mind was on this and not thinking about the accident. I finished my ice cream and then we left.

It was colder than when it was earlier, and I was a little chilly. I was shivering real badly. I could see my own breath and it wasn't even in freezing temperatures. Apparently Vlad saw me shivering and put his hand on my shoulder. "Cold Daniel?" He asked. "A little." I said. Luckily we were almost at the house, so I wouldn't have to be cold any longer. When we got back to the house I made some hot chocolate to see if it would warm me up. It didn't and I was still cold as ice. Even with my jacket on I was still freezing like an iceberg. I was in the kitchen finishing my hot chocolate when Vlad came back in. "Still cold little badger?" He asked. I shook my head up and down and then I got up. I went to the sink and turned on the hot water. When the water went on my hands it turned into ice.

"Well that's new…" I said. Vlad looked over to me. After I removed my hands the hotness of the water made the ice unfreeze and the water was running again. I tried putting my hands under the water and it happened again. "Well that's something you don't see every day…" I said. I kept experimenting on this. It always turned out the same result except for the cold water that took longer to unfreeze. I turned the water off and I was still shivering like crazy. I went over to the thermostat and looked where it was. It was on full heat. Normally I would be too hot, but I was really cold. I had no idea why either. I was guessing I had some type of new ice power since I could turn water into ice.

I snapped my fingers. "I got it." I said. Vlad looked over to me. "I have ice powers now." I said. "Is that why you're cold?" He asked. "Yes. I just don't know how to control it…" I said. "I know a spot in the ghost zone that would be perfect. You can control your ice powers and we can fight, not to the death of course, like the old days." He explained. "Yea and me kicking your butt all the time?" I said laughing. "You really think I'm going to go easy on you Daniel? If you think so you are definitely wrong. I'm going to go full out." He said. "That's what I was hoping you'd say." I said while smiling.

Both of us went ghost and flew into the ghost zone. I was following Vlad to a secluded place where we wouldn't find anyone and that I could practice my ice powers with ease. We finally got there and we started the spar. I concentrated on trying to get the ice out of my body and into a blast to hit Vlad, or somewhere else. I brought my hands up and I was trying to push the ice out of my body. Ice came out of my hands and almost hit Vlad till he dodged it.

"D-Did I just do that? Sweet!" I said. "If I didn't dodge in time I would've been frozen!" He yelled. "Well good thing you know how to dodge because this next one is coming straight for your head." I said while making another ice blast. I made another ice blast and threw it at him. Again he dodged it. Did I mention I wasn't even trying to hit him? I just wanted to get these ice powers in control so I wouldn't freeze anymore. He was trying to hit me to but I blocked it with an ice blast. We kept going at this for a while longer till the both of us were tired. We had to go back to my house because we had to stay there for the funeral. We flew back and surprisingly no one came after us, more like me but whatever. We got back home and changed back to normal.

"I'm going to go take a nap." I said while walking upstairs to my room. I got in my room and fell asleep on my bed. This time I didn't have a nightmare for once. I had a dream that Valerie and I were walking together and holding hands. Then we were on a bus for some reason and I patted her head on the way back to my seat. I saw her smile and blush while sitting back in my seat. [4]

**Vlad's POV**

I saw Daniel going upstairs to his room. I went into the kitchen and made us some dinner since we skipped lunch. I made Daniel's favorite, pasta. I got done making dinner and put the plates on the table. Then I went to wake Daniel up. I walked upstairs quietly because I wanted to watch him sleep before waking him up. I got into his room and saw that he had a smile on his face while sleeping. "Good he's not having a nightmare." I thought to myself. I waited a few minutes and I shook him softly. He picked up a pillow and threw it my way. I easily dodged it. "This better be good I was having a good dream." He said tiredly. "Dinner." I said. "What you make?" He asked. "Go downstairs and find out before I eat it. It's your favorite." I said while walking out the door.

Before I even went downstairs he rushed past me and went downstairs into the kitchen. "Well…someone's hungry." I thought to myself. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and Daniel was eager to eat. "Could you have been any slower fruit loop?" He asked me while smiling. "We'll aren't we eager little badger?" I asked while getting the pot with the pasta in it. I put some pasta on both our plates and we began eating.

"I thought you said there wasn't anything edible here?" He asked. "I said there wasn't much. This was one of the only edible things here." I said. "Oh ok. Also this is like the best pasta ever." He said smiling. I smiled a little bit. "Well I need to go shopping tomorrow for some food here. You want to come and get stuff for here with me?" I asked. "I swear to god you wake me up early you're dead." He said. "Wouldn't dream of it Daniel." I said with a small smirk. We got done eating and put our dishes in the sink. "Want to help me with these?" I asked. "Nope." He said smiling. I growled a little bit and did the dishes by myself. Daniel went into the living room and, from what I heard, was watching TV. I finished the dishes and went into the living room. I sat on the couch next to Daniel. He was going through the stations trying to see what was on. "Nope. Nah. I hate that show. No. No. Nah. Oh sweet!" He said finally keeping a channel on.

I just picked up the paper and read it. Nothing interesting in the paper. When is there? The paper had some news about local events, school sports teams, some ghosts in the town, and other stuff that are irrelevant to this story. [5] I just skimmed over everything and as I said nothing interested me till I got to an article about the Packers. It said that they would be playing in Amity Park on Friday. Guess I'll take Daniel to the game on Friday. There was nothing else in the newspaper that I cared to read. By the time I got done skimming over the paper it was like 6pm and the nightly news was on. Not much in the news basically the same thing as the paper. There was nothing interesting.

After a while Daniel got bored and switched positions and his feet were on my lap. "I'm not your foot rest Daniel." I said while shoving his feet off my lap. He kept doing that and I kept shoving them off. He finally gave up and scooted them right by me. There was barely anything on TV, and Daniel was playing on his Gameboy. Whenever the heck he got that I don't know. From the looks of it he was pretty bored and was playing a random game he had in there. He slouched down and his feet were right by my lap. "…What did I say before? I am not a foot rest." I said. "I'm leaning my feet by your lap. They are not on your lap." He said with a smirk. I didn't shove his feet this time.

**Danny's POV**

I'm surprised he didn't try to shove my feet away from his lap. Well I was bored as heck and was playing Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga on my Gameboy SP. It was just a random game I had in it. I was stuck on this boss and could not for the love of me get past him. [6] I finally gave up and turned the Gameboy off. I couldn't beat him and he was really hard.

_**[1] and [3] both were ideas that my dad gave me indirectly. **_

_**[2] I do that at Old Country Buffet all the time.**_

_**[4] My crush actually did that on the bus, coming back from DC, to me when he went back to his seat and I was smiling and blushing.**_

_**[5] I broke the 4**__**th**__** wall if you didn't already figure it out.**_

_**[6] I was stuck on the boss after you do that maze, but the game decided to be evil on me and erase the file, *Crying starts*, so I have to redo the game. **_

**I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I had basketball and other stuff also I was doing "A Vacation with Vlad". If you haven't read it please go read it. So thanks for the review and keep reviewing people. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well new chapter guys. This might be short because it's basically a continuation of last chapter. Again keep the reviews coming.**

**Note: There is a poll on my profile for this story. Would you rather longer or shorter chapters? (Vote on it on my profile please)**

_**Jeanette9a- XD Yes I know Vlad is totally a stalker. Also my dad does that to and when I catch him and tell him about it later he lies. I know he watches me sleep. :3**_

**Danny's POV**

I put my Gameboy down and put it on the table. Vlad had the remote in his hand and I snatched it and changed the station on him. He wasn't even paying attention anyway. "Hmm. The Packers are playing here on Friday do you want to come to the game with me?" Vlad asked. "Sure gets me out of the house for a while." I said. I grabbed a comic book I had and read through it. I started to laugh from it. "This reminds me of you fruit loop." I said while laughing. Vlad grabbed my comic book from my hands and he looked at it. "Oh ha ha Daniel pinning me as the joker." He said sarcastically. "Well it's true." I said smiling. Vlad just growled and gave me my comic back. I grinned at him and kept reading it.

Not much noise besides the TV and the flipping of the pages of my comic. Before I knew it, it was around 10pm. "Go to bed." Vlad said. "Oh come on! I am not even tired!" I complained. "Think of it this way little badger; you'll be getting more sleep." He said smirking while patting my head. I knew he had something up his sleeve. "Alright I'll go to bed now." I said with a smirk. I went upstairs and turned invisible to spy on Vlad. He was just sitting there… He looked at me once and knew it was me. "Daniel get to bed right now." He said. "Come on!" I said. "You get upstairs right now." He said while giving me a 'you better do it now or you're dead' glare. I went back upstairs and laid on my bed.

I stared at my ceiling. I wasn't tired at all, so I just lied on top of my covers. I got up and turned invisible then flew to the top of the roof to sit there for a while. I sat on the edge and looked at the buildings around my own. Nothing was different then when I had left. I shouldn't be surprised though. Nothing ever changes around here. The sign on my house; its lights were off. That's just about the only thing noticeably different. The only lights around here were from the streetlights, moon light, and the stars. If I hadn't lived here as long as I did I would think this was just a boring town.

Then my ghost sense went off, but I knew it was Vlad. "So I'm not the only one who spies on people." I said without turning to face him. "Why are you out here?" He asked. "Couldn't sleep." I said. "You couldn't sleep or you didn't want to sleep?" He asked. "Uh…both I guess…" I said mostly trying to convince myself. Did I want to sleep? I did want to sleep, but I didn't want to have nightmares. Well I did have a good dream the other night. Maybe this time I'll have a good dream. I could at least try right? Vlad was staring at me with a 'go to bed now' glare. I turned invisible and flew to my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep. (1)

**Vlad's POV**

After Daniel turned invisible and flew to his bedroom I decided to stay outside for a little bit and look around. Then I flew invisible and went to the living room to sleep on the couch. I didn't feel right sleeping on Jack and Maddie's bed, and they didn't have an extra bed. I could live with sleeping on the couch. I got some blankets out of the closet and put them on the couch. I flicked the TV off and got out my laptop. I had a duplicate to grab it for me from the mansion. I needed to do something right? I got on the laptop and entered the password I had.

_LittleBadger1121 _(2)

I laughed as I typed in the password. I couldn't stop the grin on my face as I was pushing enter. The password has always been that. I have never changed it. I got onto my screensaver on the laptop. I was going to put something on there but it was a solid dark purple. (3) I opened up my email and skimmed through the emails till I saw some stuff for the company. I knew I was going to be far behind for my businesses, but I didn't really care. I know I'll be able to catch up. While I was checking my stuff I was seeing when and where the Packers game was going to be. I needed to get tickets for the game. I thought I should ask Daniel if he wants to bring his little girlfriend with us.

I was going to ask him in the morning, but I thought it would be a nice surprise for him. I called the number I needed and got the tickets. I would need to go get them, but that could wait. I could feel that tomorrow would be a good day. Going to the store would probably be a hassle, but it had to be done for the sake of Daniel. Since we were going to be at the mansion for a few days I gave my servants a vacation. When was the last time they had one? Well I thought this would be the perfect time for them. I also called my executives and told them I wouldn't be in for a while due to family matters. Also I had told Daniel to go to bed early because in fact I will wake him early. Not as early as I wake up but early enough to go shopping and to tick him off a bit.

I decided to hold off on my work and get some sleep. I could actually use some sleep right now. I turned off my laptop then I closed it and put it in the carrying case. I pulled the covers above me and fell asleep.

**Third Person POV**

The outside was quiet and there was barely any noise. By this time most children would probably be asleep at this hour; and their parents would either be asleep, secretly watching them sleep, or watching TV. Then it started to snow. Not a person noticed since they were inside. The children would have a fun day tomorrow if it kept snowing and it stuck. Parents would take the day off and play with their children. Little did anyone know this was all because of one boy who decided to use his ice powers to make it snow. This boy for some reason was making it snow. He didn't have a clue either. The boy was sleeping soundly and his uncle was on the couch sleeping. Neither of them realized the snowing since they were in deep slumber. Nothing happened throughout the night besides the snow. Then the sun was rising and a certain person was waking up.

**Vlad's POV**

I woke up at 5 in the morning and went out to grab the paper. I looked around and it had snowed. It was very odd for this time of year though I wasn't going to question it. I grabbed the paper and there wasn't anything interesting. I thought to wake Daniel up, but I was going to let him sleep for a few more hours. I turned on the TV and saw that the news was on. There was nothing interesting. I opened my laptop and went on it. I decided that now would be the best time to get some work done. I got done with what I needed to do till I noticed it was 9am. I decided that now would be the best time to wake Daniel up despite him not liking it.

I walked up to the room and shook him up. "Is it morning?" He asked tiredly. "It's 9." I said. "Let me sleep till 12!" He said. I yanked the covers off him. "No. You are going to get up now." I said. "What if I don't want to?" He asked while pulling the covers back. "Maybe I'll buy stuff you don't like from the store Daniel." I said. He just growled and got up. "Fine I'll be down in 15 minutes." He said. I walked out of the room and went downstairs. Fifteen minutes later Daniel came down cheering. "It snowed!" He screamed happily. He was jumping up and down. I looked at him and he hugged me.

"Yay it snowed!" He screamed while getting off me. "Could you have screamed it any louder?" I said highly annoyed with the screaming. "Sorry Vlad." He said sheepishly. "It's just I had a dream that it was going to snow, and it snowed." He said excitedly. We walked in the kitchen and I looked at what was there to make us something to eat. "Are there any fruit loops, fruit loop?" He asked while laughing. I stared at him with an icy glare. "You had to see that one coming fruit loop." He said while laughing…again. I looked in the cabinet and yes there were fruit loops. "Yes." I said. "Sweet give them to me. We have milk right?" He asked. I took the milk out and smelled it. "You want spoiled milk?" I asked. "Ew… No. We have anything else that is good?" He asked. I looked and only saw eggs. "Eggs." I said. "Whatever just make scrambled eggs." He said.

I made eggs for the both of us and we both ate. It was quiet. "It was weird. I had a dream that it snowed and it did snow… Maybe it was my ice powers. Well no harm done." He thought out loud. I looked at him. "Well it's true. It's not supposed to snow here." He said laughing. We got done with our food and got ready to go shopping.

_**(1) That's actually a part of a song. "'I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep', but thought of us just kept keeping me awake. Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms I tried my best to get along." Whoever can guess the song first I'll give you a virtual cookie and make a shout out to you next chapter :D**_

_**(2) The password came to me because of Vlad's nickname for Daniel, and 11/21 is my birthday (12 days BTW :D)**_

_**(3) That's my screensaver on my laptop. XD I couldn't think of anything Vlad would do. XD **_

**Well that's it for this chapter. Shopping next chapter! :D I've wanted to type it for the last 2 chapters. XD Please continue reading and reviewing. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**This my friend is the chapter I have been wanting to type since I thought of Vlad and Daniel going shopping. XD**

**Note- There is still the poll for this story on my profile. Vote on it.**

**Disclaimer- Alright I know I never did this for 5 chapters, but do you really think I own DP? If so go into a loony bin right now. If I owned it…well let's not go down that path. This means I don't own DP or anything except the plot. **

_**Jeanette9a- I read stories on my mobile all the time. XD I know where you're coming from. It looks long on there but on the laptop it's short. **_

**Danny's POV**

I finished getting ready to go shopping with Vlad and put on my jacket. We went out and, for once, I'm not cold. We were walking, more like floating, to the store. No one was out at this time of morning. Figured Vlad would make us go early. It was quiet just like at breakfast. Then my phone rang. I saw that the caller ID was Valerie. I picked it up and pushed accept. "Hello?" I asked. "_Danny?_" She said. "Yea?" I asked. "_Are you still in town?_" She asked me. "Yea I'll be here till Sunday." I said. "_You want to hang out sometime this week before you leave?_" She asked. Vlad grabbed my phone. "Hey!" I screamed. "Hello Valerie this is Vlad. Daniel told me to buy an extra ticket to the Packers game on Friday so that he could bring you." He said while giving me back my phone. "_That's awesome! Thanks._" She said. "Yea I'll pick you up on Friday?" I asked. "_Yep. I need to go before I get caught using my phone in school bye._" She said before hanging up.

"Alright what the heck?" I asked. "What?" Vlad said while looking at me. "Thanks for not telling me till now you got her a ticket!" I yelled. "I was going to wait till Friday, but whatever." He said. "You are such a crazed up fruit loop." I mumbled. We continued walking till we got to the store. I grabbed a cart and I was pushing it. "So what do we need first fruit loop?" I asked. "You tell me." He said. "Cereal." I said while pushing the cart to that aisle. We came down into the aisle till I saw the cereals around the one I wanted. "How much fruit loops were left?" I asked. "What?" He asked confused. "I meant the cereal. How much was left?" I asked. "Not much." He said. I grabbed a box of fruit loops and put it in the cart. I smiled. He shot me an icy glare. That doesn't affect me anymore.

We walked throughout the store and got stuff we needed. I didn't see anyone I knew, but seeing that it was Wednesday I was guessing that they were at school. It was good for me since I really didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. We kept walking and it was silent again. "Vlad when are you going to take my advice and get a cat?" I asked laughing. I almost crashed the cart into Vlad when he stopped. "For your information Daniel I already have a cat." He said. "Oh so you did take my advice after all!" I exclaimed. He just stared at me. "Shut up." He said. I kept on laughing. He started to walk again and I pushed the cart. We got to the checkout line and put of stuff on the conveyer belt. We had 4 bags in total. Vlad paid for the stuff and we picked our bags up then left the store. I carried the lightest bags and Vlad carried the heaviest bags. "Can you carry my bags? They're getting heavy." [1] I asked. They actually weren't heavy I just didn't want to carry them anymore. "They aren't that heavy Daniel. You can carry them." He said sternly. "Come on! They are SO getting heavy." I complained. I started walking slower because the bags were in fact getting heavier. "Ok now they are getting heavy. Now carry these bags!" I said shoving my bags to him. "Honestly Daniel those bags aren't heavy. We're almost back at the house anyway." He said. "Ugh…" I complained. "Complaining is not going to get you anywhere Daniel." He stated.

Why is he always right? Complaining will not get me anywhere. We continued to walk till we got back to the house. I set the bags down on the table and went to lie on the couch. I turned on the TV and laid on the couch. I started to relax till Vlad grabbed the remote out of my hand and shut off the TV. "Hey what you do that for?" I asked angrily. "You're helping me put away the stuff we bought." [2] He said. "The stuff you bought." I stated. "I bought it for you now get in the kitchen and put the stuff away!" He shot back with anger. "Fine." I said while getting up. We went into the kitchen and started putting stuff away. "I need to go somewhere please put the rest of the stuff away." He said before walking out the door.

Great I'm going to have to put this stuff away by myself… Well so much for helping me I guess. I put everything where it needed to be. Then I went back on the couch and turned on the TV. I lied down and flipped through the channels. There was like nothing on TV. I then heard the door open. "Nice of you to show up right after I put the stuff away." I said. "Yes I did that on purpose so I didn't have to put the stuff away." He said. "Knew it." I mumbled. He must have heard me because he just smiled and went back into the kitchen.

_**[1] My brother and I had to walk to the store and back twice. The bags did get heavy the longer we walked.**_

_**[2] My dad always makes me put the stuff from the store away… -_-**_

**Sorry for the short update guys… I'm busy here so it was either this or wait till sometime next week for an update since I'm busy. Here is my schedule for this upcoming week. I'm also doing a sequel to "A Vacation with Vlad". Not saying what it is though.**

**Tomorrow/Sunday- Basketball Practice. **

**Monday- Basketball Game, need to do science homework. :P **

**Tuesday- Basketball Practice. **

**Wednesday- My birthday, half day at school and no school till the next Tuesday for Thanksgiving break. **

**Thursday- Thanksgiving. **

**Friday- Black Friday, and would have been the day to update if I made a longer chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Again sorry for the short update last chapter. Hope this chapter makes up for it! :) I was on here Sunday morning and I looked at the reviews. There were 9. I look at 9pm I find 31. 32 reviews now. :) Thank you guys for the reviews! :D This has helped me type. **

**Disclaimer- Do you think I own DP? If so you might need to get yourself checked. I only own the plot and my version of someone in here. (You actually have to read it to see who it is)**

_**Azawrath and Dusk- Wow… That's a lot of hours. Also thanks for saying you'll wait for a longer chapter. I just didn't want to put it off till next week for an update.**_

_**Jeanette9a- That's what I thought to. **_

_**Katie Lynn- Thanks for the reviews :D**_

_**Leonardo DiCaprio- Thanks for the reviews, and actually I am a DxS supporter, but not in this timeline. Also thanks for the Happy Birthday. **_

_**Supercalifrajelisticexpialid o- Long name I had to copy and paste XD. Thanks for the reviews and I like writing big paragraphs. **_

_**Silver Sheryl- Thanks for the reviews. :) Yea I knew what you meant. XD **_

_**Quirrell- Yea I'll try to update before then, but no promises… XD Yes I have fun doing Vlad's POV **_

_**F1nal Front1er- Yea… I know. I was planning some excitement, but small update and I couldn't come up with anything. For some reason I couldn't think of anything… Sorry :/ I promise this chapter will be exciting! Also I have another character in here so it should be exciting! :D **_

**Vlad's POV**

I went into the kitchen and put my laptop on the table. I opened up the laptop and entered the password. I took this time and did the work I had put aside for later. I really needed to get it done. "I'll be outside playing in the snow." I heard Daniel scream. "Come back in when it gets dark." I said. "Ok." He said while walking outside. I typed on my laptop and looked at the emails I had. Most of the emails I had were just spam mail. I deleted the spam mail and deleted other mail I didn't want to reply to. I replied to all my emails and opened up a word document. I opened an old document that I wanted to give to Maddie but never did. The poem was called _A Flower_.

_Everytime I look at a flower I think of you,_

_The colors of the petals are beautiful and so are you, _

_It breaks my heart when a petal falls though,_

_My dear Madeline I love you so much. _[1]

Well I never said I was good at poetry. I only kept it for so long because I thought there would've been a chance, but there was never a chance. I still don't know why I still keep it. It might be because this was the only time I tried to write poetry. I decided to see what Daniel was doing so I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I went outside and Daniel threw a snowball at my head. [2] "What the heck?" I asked. He just kept throwing snowballs at me. I dodged most of them though. "Daniel knock it off." I said. "Nope." He said while throwing more snowballs at me. I was starting to get very annoyed. "Knock of this nonsense right now." I said. He stopped for a moment. I turned to go back in till I felt something hit my back. "Nope." He said. "Alright you're going to get it." I said while making a snowball. I picked it up and threw it at him. We kept going at this for about a half hour till the sun was setting. "I think it's time for us to go in don't you think?" I asked. He just nodded and followed me into the house.

"What's for dinner?" He asked. "What do you feel like?" I asked. "Spaghetti with sausage and meatballs?" He asked. I went into the kitchen and got the stuff out to make spaghetti. Then I started to make spaghetti. I got the sausage and meatballs out and started cooking them in the sauce.

**Danny's POV**

I was in the living room on the couch watching TV. Then I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and saw it was a private number. I hit accept. "Hello?" I asked. _"Hello Danny." _A female voice said. "Um… Who is this?" I asked. "_This is Danielle._" [3] She said. "I'm afraid I don't know a Danielle…" I said. "_Of course you don't._"She said. "So how'd you get my number?" I asked. "_Oh I got it from my uncle. I guess your parents never told you that I'm your cousin._" She said. "No they haven't. Why are you calling me?" I asked. "_Oh… Something happened to my parents and I don't have anywhere to go. Do you think your parents would let me stay with you?_" She asked. "I don't even know you and also something happened to my family and my friends so I'm with my uncle…" I explained. "_Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Do you think your uncle would let me stay?_"She asked. "I don't think that's a good idea…" I said.

I heard Vlad come in. "What's not a good idea Daniel?" He asked. I covered the bottom of my phone with my hand. "Well… I have a cousin named Danielle, and she wants to come live with us since something happened to her parents." I explained. "Danielle Bettes?" He asked. "I don't know what her last name is let me see." I said. I uncovered my hand and spoke in the phone. "Hey Danielle what's your last name?" I asked. "_Bettes." _She said. "You were right Vlad. Do you know her?" I asked him. "I've seen her before when she was with her parents at the reunion. I didn't know something happened to Christopher and Allison." [4] He explained. "Hey Danielle my uncle knew your parents." I said. "_Who's your uncle?_" She asked. "Vlad Masters." I said. "_Oh that's who you're with then. I met him only once at our parents college reunion." _She said. "So can she stay?" I asked Vlad.

"Let me talk to her." He said while taking my phone. "Hello Danielle this is Vlad. Where are you right now?" He asked. "_Well I am still in my old house. I know where Danny's house is I can just walk there. My parents told me where the house was if something happened to them._" I heard her say. He covered the bottom of the phone with his hand. "So they knew something was going to happen." He said softly. "Alright walk here with all your stuff you'll need to live with us. I'll take care of you." He said. "_Yay, I'll be there in about 15 minutes._" She said. Then Vlad hung up my phone and gave it back to me. I put it back in my pocket and walked to the kitchen with Vlad.

"Why?" I asked when I got up and followed him. "Why what?" He asked. "Why are you inviting her to stay with us?" I asked. "Because Daniel I knew Allison and Christopher before I knew Maddie and Jack. I feel like I owe them for all the times they helped me before I knew your parents. After I met them I ditched them and all of us went on with our own lives. The last time I talked to them was at the reunion and then I met Danielle. She was shy and timid so she didn't talk to me. I'm surprised you didn't see her at the reunion when you came…" He explained while patting my head. "Ah…" I said. While Vlad was making the food I heard the doorbell ring. "I got it." I said. I went to the door and opened it. Then I saw who I thought was Danielle. She had black hair in a ponytail, a red beanie, red shorts, a blue hoodie, and white shoes with blue dots on them. She looked like she was 12. "Danielle?" I asked. "Yes that's me. Where do I put my stuff?" She asked. "Just follow me." I said while leading her to my sister's old room. We got into the room and she started unpacking stuff into empty drawers.

"Just don't unpack much because we're only staying here till Sunday morning." I said. "Why?" She asked. "We're going back to Vlad's mansion after Sunday. Dinner should be ready soon." I said while going downstairs ignoring her question. When I got downstairs I smelled the food. "Is it done yet?" I asked while walking into the kitchen. "Almost Daniel." Vlad said when he heard me. "What we having for dinner?" I heard Danielle say while walking downstairs. "Spaghetti with sausage and meatballs." I said. "Oh my favorite!" She said. About 10 minutes later the food was done and we started to eat. "Wow this food is good!" Danielle exclaimed. "That's what I said the first time Vlad make food for me Danielle." I said. "Just call me Dani. It's Dani with an I." Dani said. "Dani when did the incident happen to your parents?" I asked. "It happened last week." She explained.

***Flashback***

**Dani's POV**

"Danielle your mother and I are going to go out for a few hours." Dad said. "But Dad what if something happens to you guys? I'm too young to live alone." I said. "If something happens to us go to Fenton works. Your cousin lives there. This is his number." Mom said while writing Danny's number on a piece of paper. I was scared that something would happen to them. "Bye mom, dad. See you later." I said. "Love you sweetie." Mom said. "Love you to mom." I said. They closed the door and left. I was watching TV till a breaking news story came on. "_Hello this is Stacy. Breaking news Nasty Burger just exploded everyone around and in the complex is presumed dead._" She said. The camera went around the Nasty Burger and I saw my parents' car. "No…" I said. I turned off the TV and went into my room. Then I cried myself to sleep.

***Flashback Over***

**Danny's POV**

Dani finished her story then I saw her crying. I saw that Vlad was shocked when Dani finished her story. I was about to shed tears to because I remembered what I was doing at that moment to. I was studying for the CATs and I heard the same breaking news story. "Dani you aren't alone. That's how my friends and family died to…" I said while comforting her. I was doing the same thing Vlad did to me when I needed comforting. Vlad was quiet throughout this entire thing. He just quietly ate the food. We broke apart and kept eating. Both our eyes were red because I let out some tears to. We all got finished eating and went into the living room. I turned on the TV and put something on. Then Dani grabbed the remote and changed the channel on me. She put on some sort of cartoon. I didn't really care at this moment. Vlad was on the chair reading the paper, and the two of us were on the couch. While we were watching TV we were laughing at some parts. We kept that channel on for a while.

A few hours later I felt Dani's head on my shoulder. "Déjà vu much? Remember when I fell asleep on your shoulder and you carried me to my room?" I said laughing. "Well since you brought that up you can go put her in her bedroom and get to bed. It's already 11pm." He said. "Oh come on!" I protested. "Shush you don't want to wake her up." He said. "Alright but before I go to bed we need to talk." I said. I walked upstairs to Dani's new room and set her on the bed. I put her under the covers and went back downstairs to talk with Vlad.

**[1] I suck at poetry :P **

**[2] This actually was supposed to be last chapter but for some reason I forgot. I wanted it to be right after they came back from shopping, but it never happened.**

**[3] I have wanted to bring Danielle in this story for a while. Also she isn't half ghost…yet. The original idea was to have someone pretend to be Sam, but then I thought it was a good time to bring Danielle in. None of these stories have her in it, so I felt like I needed to bring her in.**

**[4] Christopher is my best guy friend's name, and Allison is mine. Also the last name belongs to Chris to. XD **

**That's it for this chapter. I forced myself to do 2000+ words just for you guys. Also I think that's the most reviews I had to reply to. Please keep that up. :D I love responding to your reviews. Also again that is what made me do this extra-long chapter. How do you like my take on Danielle so far? I will tell you guys' one thing: She will become half-ghost. I will not say how though. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I hope you guys are happy that I added Danielle. As I said last chapter I really wanted to add her to this. You know how I said last chapter about what they had for dinner? I had that for dinner tonight. XD **

**Disclaimer- … Read the last two chapters…**

**Jeanette9a- Shush! You're going to ruin what I having planning! **

**Danny's POV**

I came back downstairs and sat on the couch. "How are we going to get back to your house with Dani?" I asked. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked me. "She isn't half-ghost like us." I stated. "How do you know?" He asked. "You know how we can sense each other?" I said. Vlad nodded. "Well I couldn't sense Dani when she came. I was guessing when I first saw her. We can't go through the ghost- wait I know of an idea. We can use the specter speeder." I explained. "Well I ain't going in that thing." He said. "So you want to scare a 12 year old girl by going ghost?" I said laughing. "Wouldn't she be scared of the ghost zone?" He asked. "No she'd be more scared of you!" I said laughing. "Get to bed." Vlad said while growling. I walked upstairs smiling because I won. I went into my bedroom and laid on the bed. I pulled the covers over myself and fell asleep.

**Vlad's POV**

After Daniel went upstairs to go to bed I sat back on the chair. We had a little bit of a problem. I only bought 3 tickets to the Packers' game and it's sold out already. I guess I'd have to miss this one and let Daniel take Valerie and Danielle. I could miss one this time. It just won't feel right leaving her here by herself while we have fun, so I'll just stay here and let her take my place. I went upstairs softly when I knew Daniel had fallen asleep. I went into Danielle's room and saw her sleeping. I went by her bed a ruffled her hair then walked out. [1] I walked into Daniel's room and did the same thing. Then I went back downstairs and went on my laptop. I checked the usual stuff and whatnot. Then I started to get tired and I put my laptop back in its case. I got a blanket and slept on the couch. [2]

**Dani's POV**

I woke the next morning and realized I was in my room. I guess Danny brought me in here when I fell asleep on his shoulder. I looked over to the clock in my room and it said 9:32am. Well I normally get up early anyway so I decided to stay up. I walked downstairs and saw Vlad was sleeping on the couch. Why would he sleep down here when there was another bed upstairs? I guess I'd need to ask him that later. I was trying to think if I should wake him up or not. Nah I'd let him sleep I can make my own breakfast. I went into the kitchen and looked to see what was there. I saw that there were fruit loops. I grabbed them, milk, and then a bowl. I put the cereal in the bowl then the milk. I started to eat my cereal. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it. I opened the door and checked to see who it was. "Um I'm afraid I don't know you. Who are you?" I asked. "Oh I'm Valerie. Who are you?" Valerie said. "I'm Danielle." I said. "Is Danny here?" She asked. "Yes he's here, but he's asleep. You want to go wake him up be my guest." I said letting Valerie inside. Then I went back to eating my cereal.

**Valerie's POV**

I walked upstairs after meeting Danielle. I had no idea who she was but I'd figure it out soon. I walked into Danny's room and I saw him sleeping. He would probably be mad at me for this, but I wanted to wake him up. I shook the bed. "Fruit loop let me sleep!" He said without opening his eyes. "Danny get up or I'm leaving." I said while shaking the bed. He quickly woke up. "Valerie? Why are you here this early?" He asked. "My dad went out and there wasn't any school today so I thought I'd come here." I said. "Who let you in?" He asked. "Danielle." I said. "I didn't think Dani would be up this early. She's my cousin and something happened to her parents so we invited her to live with us." He explained. "Is she a you-know-what?" I asked. "No." He said while getting off his bed. "Ok I'm hungry let's go downstairs Valerie." He said while holding my hand and dragging me downstairs.

"Hey Dani is Vlad still asleep?" Danny asked. "Yes." Dani said. "Valerie go in the kitchen with Dani I'm going to wake my uncle up, and he'll be mad when I do it…" He explained. "Ok I get the message." I said while walking into the kitchen. I sat at the table and saw that Dani was eating cereal. "Eating fruit loops?" I asked. "Yes I am." She said. "Daniel what the hell?!" I heard someone scream. Then I saw Danny running into the kitchen. "That's what you get for waking me up early yesterday." Danny said. "Do I even want to ask?" Dani and I said. "No." Danny said. "You're going to get it Daniel!" Vlad threated. "Hey Dani I'll take some fruit loops." I said trying to get off topic. "Here ya go." She said while handing me the box and a bowl. Danny and Vlad sat down at the table and the two of them had some cereal to. Danny was laughing when Vlad took some of the fruit loops. He'll have to explain that one to me later.

We all got done and put our bowls in the sink. "I'm bored can you take me to the park Danny?" Dani said. "Now now Danielle let Daniel be alone with his girlfriend for today. She did take the time to come." Vlad said. Both Danny and I blushed at that. "Well… Let's go Danny." I said while dragging Danny out of there.

**Vlad's POV**

I saw those two left because of that comment I made. "So Dani do you like football?" I asked. "Yes my favorite team is the Packers." She said. "Well I got 3 tickets to tomorrow's game, and I'm backed up in paper work to go. Would you like to take my place and go with Daniel and Valerie?" I asked. "Really? I can! I would love that. Thanks Uncle Vlad!" She said while hugging me. "So can you take me to the park?" She asked with a puppy dog face. I crossed my arms and stared back. I was not going to give in. She kept doing it and I closed my eyes and turned around. I turned back and she kept staring. "Alright fine grab your jacket." I said defeated. "Yay!" She cheered and went to grab a jacket.

She came back down and we walked to the park. "You know it's been a long time since I went to the park…" She started to say. I looked down at her. "Ever since my parents were gone most of the time we never spent any time together. They got a new job that left them out most of the day, and when they came home they were tired. I normally had to make food all the time." She explained. I put a hand on her shoulder. I did feel sorry for this girl even though I just met her. "Even though my parents were gone most of the time I never hated them. I just wished they spent more time with me." She said almost crying. I don't know what made me do this, but I knelt down to her level and hugged her. "It's going to be alright Danielle. I promise we'll spend time together as a family." I said before standing back up.

We then got to the park and she went to play. I sat on the bench and watched her. I was going to keep the promise I made her. I think the thing she's most scared of is being alone and having no one to protect her. I didn't want this to happen to her. I'm not having what happened to me happen to her. Basically everything she said my parents did to me. They were basically never around for me. I kept watching her play. I saw that she was talking to other kids. They looked around her age also. I had the newspaper with me and read some of that.

**Danny's POV**

I was walking with Valerie. "Um… Sorry for my uncle…" I said. "Don't worry it's no problem Danny." She said. "What do you want to do?" I asked. "Well maybe we can go back to my place since there's nothing to do." She said. "Sure why not." I said. We continued to walk till we got to her house. "Just make yourself at home Danny." She said while taking off the jacket I gave her. "Hey you still have the jacket I gave you." I said. "Oh yea I forgot it was yours." She said blushing. She looked up at me and I looked down back at her. She moved closer to my face and I moved closer to hers. Then I felt her lips on mine and put mine on hers. Then we broke apart a few minutes later blushing.

_**[1] If you think I'm replacing Dani for Danny I'm not! It's still Danny and Vlad for a reason! I just want to have some Dani and Vlad Father/Daughter bonding as well.**_

_**[2] I really don't feel right having Vlad sleep in Maddie and Jack's old bedroom yet. I might soon, but not yet.**_

**Holy crap two updates in less than 24 hours… Am I good or what? Well don't expect this all the time I start back at school on Tuesday. Did you like how I had Valerie and Danny kiss? I needed to have them kiss sooner or later and I felt this was the right time. :D Keep reviewing guys! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well that was a nice ending to last chapter don't you think? I had to end it there or the update would've been at like 12 midnight XD. This is an intense chapter… You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer- …Read the last 3 chapters ok?**

_**Jeanette9a- Glad someone else agrees with me on that to. :) **_

**Danny's POV**

We went to sit down on the couch. Both of us were still blushing because of the kiss. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "I got some movies if you want to watch them." She said. "What movies do you have?" I asked. She went over to her DVD player and pulled out a box from underneath the table that the DVD player was on. She opened the box and looked at the movies inside. "Let's see we have Jack and Jill, The Matrix (All three movies), Marley & Me, The Runaway [1], and The Secret Life of Arleena Sema [2] [3] she said. "What's The Runaway?" I asked. "Oh it's about this girl, Kara, and she has a horrible life. After school one day when she's supposed to walk home from school, she doesn't and goes into town. She goes to this store and changes her look. She even was able to disguise her backpack, and make it look like it's not hers. Then she keeps walking and doesn't stop. She meets new people along the way. If you read the book Maniac Magee you'll know what I mean." She explained. [4] "Ah well I've read that book a million times, and I really don't feel like watching it." I said.

"So what do you want to watch?" She asked me. "Hm… How about we watch Jack and Jill?" I suggested. "Ok let me put it in. This movie is one of my favorites." She said while putting the movie in the player. "I'll go make us some popcorn." She said while going into the kitchen.

**Dani's POV**

Some other kids and I were playing basketball. It was girls against guys and the girls were winning. We were so much faster than the guys. Then the boys gave up and decided to go play some football. They left us and it was just me and my new friends: Yoko [5] and Heaven. "I can't believe we won against them!" Heaven said. "Yea I know we never win against them." Yoko said. "Well I was here and I was able to get them." I said laughing along with Hev and Yoko. "Without you we wouldn't have won." Yoko said. "Yea this is the first time in like ever we won." Heaven said. "It was nothing." I said blushing. "Guys I have to go. It was nice meeting you Dani. Hope I see you again." Heaven said waving and walking to what looked like her mother. "Hey Danielle." I heard Jared [6] say while walking over to me. "Oh hey." I said while looking down and blushing. This guy was hot. He had brown short hair, green eyes and he was a little bit taller than us. [7] Yoko winked at me and left.

"So I'm going to go to the ice cream parlor today do you want to come?" Jared asked me. Was he really asking me out on a date? "I'll have to see if my uncle will let me." I said. I walked over to Vlad with Jared. "Hey Vlad can I go out for ice cream with Jared today?" I asked in a very sweet voice. "Who's Jared?" Vlad asked while looking at me. "Him." I said while pointing at Jared. "Hello sir. My name is Jared Barnak. [8] Nice to meet you sir." Jared said while extending his hand. Vlad took it and shook it. "Well Danielle do you want to?" Vlad asked. "Yes!" I said. "You may go with him." Vlad said. "Thank you!" I said while hugging Vlad. "Be back by 9pm Danielle." Vlad said while I was walking off with Jared. "I will." I said. We walked off to his mom and he introduced me to her.

**Danny's POV**

We were watching the movie along with eating some popcorn. The movie was funny as heck. I could see why this is Valerie's favorite movie. After the movie ended I checked my watch and realized that it was already 3pm. "When does your dad get off work?" I asked. "Oh he should be coming home in a few hours." She said. Then I heard my phone ring. I saw that it was Dani's number and I hit accept. "_Danny_?" I heard a guy who was very panicked say. "Um who is this and why do you have my cousin's number?" I asked. "_Well I met Dani at the park and we went out to get some ice cream. Then she wasn't feeling well and passed out. Now I don't know what to do!_" He said really fast. "Did you call 911?" I asked. "_Yes I did then I called you._" He said. "Who are you?" I asked. "_Jared. Jared Barnak._" He said. "I'll be there in a few minutes!" I said while turning ghost and hanging up my phone. "I have to go Valerie." I said. "What's going on?" She asked. "Dani." I said while walking out the door. I flew to where the ice cream parlor was. I called Vlad on the way and told him what was going on and to meet me down there.

We met up and flew to the place Jared told me about. We landed and switch to human before walking inside. "Jared?" I asked. "Over here." Jared said. "When did they say they'd be here?" I asked. "About 15 minutes. I have no idea what happened. We got some ice cream and we sat down. Then Danielle was holding her head and I was about to take her home then she passed out. Before she did she said to call you Danny." Jared said so fast that I could barely understand. "Just calm yourself down Jared. Did you call your parents?" Vlad asked from behind me. "I have. I also told them that I would go to the hospital with Danielle and tell them when I got there. I will not leave her." Jared said. "No one said you had to Jared." I said comfortingly.

About 15 minutes later the ambulance came and took Dani on a gurney. The three of us went with her. All of us were quiet till we got there. Dani was taken into the ER and we had to sit in the waiting room. We all sat in silence until a nurse came to us. "May I see the guardian of Danielle?" She asked. I saw Vlad get up and go see the nurse. This nurse had brown hair in a ponytail and looked like she was in her 30s. With my super ghost hearing I was able to hear Vlad and the nurse. _"Mr. Masters is it? Well there doesn't seem to be a change in Danielle's condition. We aren't sure if she'll make it. I'm sorry." She said. "There has to be something you guys can do." Vlad said. "Sadly there isn't anything we can do Mr. Masters. She had a heart failure and her heart is beating really slowly. There isn't anything we can do at the moment." She explained. _Then I heard Vlad walk back. "Jared I think it's time for you to go home." Vlad said with a cold glare. Jared noticed this and called his mother then left the room. "I heard everything Vlad. Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" I asked. "There is one thing we can do, but it might be risky." Vlad said.

"What is it?" I asked. "We could always give her some of our powers and she'll be able to live." He explained. "We can do that?" I asked. "Yes we can. I found out how to, but it is very risky." He said. "It's risker not to!" I said. "You don't understand Daniel. If we do this she might be half ghost like us." He explained. "Wouldn't that be better than her dying?" I said. "It's still risky!" He yelled. He walked to the door. "I will not hear any more of this Daniel. I wish I didn't put that idea in your head. We're going." He said. I followed him and we flew back to the house when it was safe to transform. I just went up to my room and laid on my bed. I was going to save Danielle whether Vlad liked it or not. I then fell asleep on my bed.

_**[1] & [2] are movies I made up if you already didn't figure out**_

_**[3] All of these, except the movies I made up, are movies I saw. **_

_**[4] This was a story I've been meaning to type but I never got around to typing :P Also I did read the book Maniac Magee. **_

_**[5] My friend Abby gave me that name to use. XD**_

_**[6], [7], & [8] Jared is my crush's name and I am describing him in 7. I decided to have him in here… XD **_

**Being sick sucks… Ugh… I almost passed out at school today because of it. Well that's it for this chapter. Also does anyone else read this? If so leave a review saying, "Fruit Loop" and your opinion of this chapter. Would've been up sooner if I wrote in school today. :P Anyway I want to know who else reads this besides my regular, Jeanette9a. You know how I said Danielle will have ghost powers…well this might be how she gets them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating I was sick then my grandma went to the hospital and I was at my house and not on my laptop. Now she's back home and I can finish this chapter also Happy New Year and enjoy the chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer- … Last 4 chapters… ME NO OWN DP YOU NO SUE!**

_**Jeanette9a- Thanks.**_

_**F1nal Front1er- Well review every so often so I know I got more than 1 person reviewing. XD Also I'm improving… Yay! :D**_

_**Angel- Actually he is like an Uncle to Danny in here. I do know he actually isn't his uncle -_-. It's just better to call him that instead of, "My dad's friend". **_

**Danny's POV**

I awoke the next morning with a slight headache from the previous night's events. I looked over to the digital clock on my bedside table and it read 10:32am. I was going to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. The thought of Danielle dying was keeping me up. Vlad told me the way to save her, but even he doesn't. Even with the risk of her getting ghost powers shouldn't we at least try? The scared voice of Jared and the look on his face tells me he cares about Dani. I don't want what happened to Sam happen to her. Well not the same, but you know. I want to do this and save her. If she dies he'll feel like me. He'll blame it on himself for something he could've prevented. If I'm there to help her I will.

I got up out of my bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I just had the usual cereal. Vlad was at the table. "Good morning Daniel." I heard Vlad say. I was ignoring him. If he wasn't going to help Danielle then I was. I finished my food and turned on the TV. I grabbed the remote and went through the stations to see if there was anything on. While I was doing that Vlad was reading the newspaper. _***RING* **_I looked at my cell phone and saw a text from Valerie.

"_Danny what's going on?" _The text said. I pushed reply and sent her a text back. _"Dani's in the hospital and it's critical. Jared, her friend, had called me and that's when I rushed over. Vlad told me a way to save her, but it'll risk her getting ghost powers." _I said in text form. I pushed send and it was sent to Valerie. Vlad was looking at me the entire time and almost said something but he decided not to. "Just said it Vlad…" I said. "I know what you're thinking and you're not going to go save her!" He said. "Why not?" I asked angrily. "Because of the risk." He said. "Who cares about the risk?" I screamed then stormed out of the kitchen. _***RING* **_I looked at my phone again and saw another text from Valerie.

"_How is it risky?" _She said in text form. I pushed reply and sent something back. _"I'll explain later. Just meet me at my house in 15 minutes." _ I sent to her. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. Then I walked out of my house and sat on the steps. I then heard my ring tone. _"Hey listen." _I heard my ring tone as Navi said. [1] I didn't know the caller ID so I just hit accept to see who it was. "Hello?" I asked. _"How's Danielle?" _ He asked. Oh this was Jared that had called me. "We didn't hear anything from the hospital." I explained. This was half true half lie. _"Oh." _Jared said. "If anything happens I'll call you ok Jared?" I asked. _"Alright." _He said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" I heard Valerie say as she walked towards me. "Jared." I said. "Oh, Danielle's friend from the park?" She asked. "Yea him." I said. I got up and the both of us were walking. "So where do you want to go?" Valerie asked. "The hospital." I said. "You want to see Dani?" She asked. "No I want to heal her." I said. "How?" She asked. "Well Vlad didn't specify how to. I'm thinking I could give her some of my blood and she might live." [2] I explained. I turned ghost and took Valerie's hand. Then I turned us intangible and invisible. We arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later and we snuck into Dani's room. Luckily none of the doctors were in there. I turned us visible again.

"Alright you keep watch while I do this." I whispered to Valerie. Dani was sleeping as I was looking for the needle. Then I put some of my blood in it and put it in Dani's arm. We heard a loud beeping noise so I grabbed Valerie and turned us invisible and intangible. Then I flew us out of there and back to my house. I turned back into my human half so Vlad wouldn't question me, but as soon as he gets the call that Dani is ok he'll know I did something. The both of us went inside and sat on my couch. I didn't know where Vlad was I was thinking the kitchen. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Nothing was on so I just put a random cartoon on.

**Vlad's POV**

I heard Daniel and Valerie in the living room watching TV. I then heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up. "Hello Vlad Masters speaking." I said. "_Hello Mr. Masters this is Dr. Jake Smith. Are you the guardian of Danielle Bettes?_" He said. "Yes. How is her condition?" I asked already knowing. "_She made a wonderful recovery. We don't know how but she did. She's one lucky girl. We just want to keep her here overnight to make sure she's better. You can visit her today and take her home tomorrow._" He explained. I knew Daniel had done something to help her. "Thank you Dr. Smith." I said as I hung up the phone. "Daniel James Fenton get in here!" I screamed. "Well time for me to go Danny… Bye." I heard Valerie say before running out the door. "Thanks for scaring my girlfriend Vlad." He said angrily. "Where did you go earlier?" I asked. "Oh just out flying with Valerie." He said. "You're a bad liar Daniel I know you went to the hospital and did something to heal Danielle. What was it?" I asked. "Um… I kind of gave her some of my blood…" He said.

"Well all that aside Danielle can come home tomorrow but we're allowed to visit her in the hospital." I said. "Alright but I need to tell Jared because I promised him I'd tell him if something happened." He said. Then he got out his phone and made the call. A few minutes later we left and he said that Jared would meet us there. We drove there in less than a half hour. We were both quiet on the way. We got there and went up to Danielle's room. Jared was already in her room when we got there. Danielle and Jared were talking as we came in. "And you know the best part? My brother put the sneezing powder in the cake instead of flour. All of us ate it and we were sneezing like crazy!" Jared said while laughing. I saw Danielle laugh to.

**Danny's POV**

We decided to stay with Dani till they decided to kick us out. Dani had the TV on to some cartoon that Jared recommended. Jared and I sat in the chairs in the room and Vlad was standing. We didn't do much just talked about how Dani felt and that she felt fine. She was sick of being in the hospital though. She didn't have a clue what I did earlier. As long as she doesn't know yet we're fine. "Alright guys visiting hours are over you 3 need to leave." I heard a nurse say while walking into the room. The 3 of us got up and left after saying bye to Dani. "I see you tomorrow Danielle." Jared said. "Bye." Dani said.

The 3 of us walked on to the elevator and as soon as we got on Jared called, who I thought, his mom. "Call me when Danielle is released alright?" Jared said while walking out of the elevator to his parent's car. "Alright." I said while walking with Vlad. The two of us got in the car and I was messing with the radio.

**Dani's POV**

Jared brought me a radio so I could listen to some music while I'm still in the hospital. I went through the stations and found one of my favorite songs: _You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins_.

**Jared's POV **

I turned on the radio in the car and put on _You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins_.

**Third Person POV**

_Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. _Jared sang while looking out the car window and thinking of Dani.

_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always. _Dani sang while thinking of Jared.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. _Dani and Jared sang from their respective places.

_I know we're different, but deep inside us we're not that different at all. _Dani sang thinking about her new powers. [3]

_And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. Don't listen to them. Cause what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time I know. _Jared and Dani sang.

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time I know. We'll show them together. _Jared sang.

_Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me; you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. I'll be with you. You'll be here in my heart I'll be there always, always. I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always, always, and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there always. _Dani and Jared sang.

_**[1] The ringtone idea was from my brother. That's his ringtone. XD **_

_**[2] I got the idea from "1 Human plus 2 Halfas Equal a Family" I recommend reading that if you like Danny/Sam fanfics. In the story it turns out how Vlad made Danielle is how people reproduce and stuff. He used Danny's and Sam's DNA to make her. Go read that it's an awesome story. **_

_**[3] Dani knows she has powers, she just doesn't know what they are. **_

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm going back to school tomorrow so updating should continue as planned. I'm going to hate going back to school, but it's only two days I'll manage. As I said there should be weekly updates now that I'm back at my grandma's house and I'm on the laptop I have there. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update sooner, wink wink. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow 10 chapters already… Well here's a special chapter. :D Super long since it's the 10****th****. No promises I'll ever do a chapter like this again. **

_**Jeanette9a- Everything will be explained in either this chapter or next chapter.**_

_**F1nal Front1er- Yep Jared will be surprised if she tells him. They might be a couple but doesn't mean she ain't scared to tell him. Also about your first part yea it annoyed me to as I was typing it and reading it over again.**_

_**My Immortal- Evanescence**_

**Dani's POV **

I got finished singing and turned off the radio I had. Danny brought my cell phone and put it on the table right by me. I grabbed it. I was trying to decide whether or not to call or text Jared. I decided to text him.

_I hate being in this hospital and the funeral is tomorrow. As soon as I get out I'll go with Danny and Vlad. Can you come? _I shot him the text. I had my TV on and had Nick on. They were showing _SpongeBob SquarePants_. It was _Dying for Pie_. I wonder how Squidward would feel if SpongeBob did die. [1] Well all that aside I was waiting for Jared to text me back. Then I heard, "You don't know you're beautiful" from my cell. That was my ringtone for when Jared called or texted me. I looked at the text.

_I might be able to. I'll see if I can hitch a ride with your cousin to see if I can come with you guys as soon as you get out. Don't worry I'll be here don't you cry. _Jared said in text form. I knew I could always count on him to cheer me up.

**Danny's POV**

"Oh Crap…" I said as Vlad and I went into the house. "What?" Vlad said. "What's tomorrow?" I asked. "Saturday." He said. "And what's going on tomorrow?" I asked. "The…Oh." He said finally catching on. "Yea… What time does it start?" I asked. "10am." He said. "So we pick up Dani and Jared, because knowing Dani she'd want him with her, and go?" I asked. "What about Valerie?" He asked. "She told me she couldn't come. She's too busy with work." I said almost crying. "Ah." He said. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed." I said while floating to my room. I laid on my bed and tried to go to sleep.

**Vlad's POV**

I completely forgot that it was Friday, also that they didn't go to the Packers game I got tickets for. [2] Well I guess I could always get more tickets, but tomorrow was going to be a bad day. I knew it was. With Danielle getting out of the hospital and going straight to the funeral. Not only I have to deal with one emotional teenager, I have to deal with two! I guess the next time I get tickets I need to buy 5. One for me, two for Daniel and his girlfriend, two for Danielle and her friend she's so fond of. I'm guessing Daniel will call Jared tomorrow before we pick up Danielle so he could hitch a ride with us. She'll want him there tomorrow. [3]

I grabbed my laptop and went on my email. Then I made a few phone calls to the companies. Then everything was in order for my companies. I had none of my allies bothering Daniel and none of his are bothering me. Since Christmas was around the corner I was looking at stuff that those two would want. [4] I just don't know where to celebrate it. I was thinking here since Valerie and Jared lived close by. Maybe I might get something for Jared and Valerie since they come around sometimes. I then put my laptop away and fell asleep on the couch.

**Third Person POV**

On the other side of town there were two statues. One of Danny's Parents, his teacher and friends, and another of Dani's Parents. Both said, "Forever Missed, Never Forgotten"

**Danny's POV**

I woke up from that same nightmare. It came back. I went downstairs and grabbed a glass of milk and sat at the table. I started to cry since I was tired of being here. Their faces were haunting my dreams and I couldn't get it out. I laid down on the table on my arms and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Vlad's POV**

I woke up the next morning at my usual time, 5:00am. I went into the kitchen and I noticed Daniel sitting on the chair sleeping on his arms. I would suppose he came down for a drink and fell asleep before he could go back up. I picked him up bridal style and went upstairs and put him in his room. I'm pretty sure he'd want to be on a comfy bed then the hard table. I'd have to ask him about why he was downstairs later. I'll let him sleep till 8:30.

By the time I knew it, it was 8:30 and I went to wake up Daniel. I went upstairs to his room and shook him awake. I was about to leave when I felt something hit my back. He threw a pillow at me. "Get up and get downstairs Daniel." I said before walking back downstairs. A few minutes later Daniel came down into the kitchen. "We're picking up Danielle and Jared in a half hour so call him and eat breakfast." I said. He just nodded and went to make himself some breakfast.

**Dani's POV**

I was finally getting out of the hospital this morning. I texted Jared as soon as I woke up. He got up early since I told him about the funeral. He stopped texting me for about 15 minutes. Then he explained that Danny called him and explained when he'd be picked up. He said that they'd pick him up at 9 then come for me. I will be so glad to get out of here. I had the TV on till a nurse came in with my family and Jared. Vlad and Danny were getting my stuff and Jared grabbed my hand.

When we had everything packed in the car we went to where the funeral was going to be held. I squeezed Jared's hand as we were going. We got there and walked out of the car. We had front row seats and Vlad sat on the end, Danny next to him, then me, and Jared. Other adults were coming to. I didn't know any of them since I rarely went out. Then someone came up to a podium, I was thinking the mayor. He said a few words on mine and Danny's family. "Now Daniel Fenton and Danielle Bettes will come up and say a few words." The mayor finished. I looked over to Danny and he had a shocked look as well. "You go up first." I whispered to Danny. "No you." He whispered back. "No." I said. "One of you get up there right now or you won't have dinner." Vlad threated. "Ugh fine." I said. I walked up to the podium looked at the crowd.

"Um… Hello everyone. As you are clearly aware I am Danielle Bettes. My parents were the best. I loved them so much and I was crying when I saw their car on that news broadcast. _These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. _I shouldn't have seen them die this soon. Rest in Peace Mom and Dad." I said and sang. I walked of the podium and Danny came up and his eyes were red as well as mine from crying. I sat back down. "As all of you know me I'm Daniel Fenton. As Dani said my parents and sister were the best, and so were my friends. I couldn't find better friends even if I tired." "_You know I'd never let anything happen to either of you, I couldn't image my life without you." I remember telling Sam and Tucker. _"I also wish that it didn't take them dying for someone to care for me. Also Mr. Lancer wasn't my favorite teacher, but he helped me when I needed help before taking a retest on something. Rest in Peace everyone." Danny said while walking off and sitting back next to me. I knew he was talking about Vlad when he said that. I looked over to Vlad and I saw a surprised look in his eye, and also a bit of sadness.

**Danny's POV**

We were there longer than anyone else. While everyone else left we all stayed. As soon as everyone was gone I finally let my dam break and started crying. I saw Dani crying to, but she started way before I did and she had Jared to comfort her. I then felt raindrops coming down. Guess it fits the mood. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Vlad so I didn't bother looking up. Then I heard someone's cell phone ring and I looked up to see it was Jared's. "I'm sorry Dani I really need to go." Jared said while kissing Dani's forehead and then walking off. After that Dani came and sat by me again. "It's my entire fault." I thought out loud. "No it-" Dani said before I interrupted her. "Yes it is. I'm supposed to be this town's hero, yet I can't even save my own damn family." I said while transforming. Then I flew away. I didn't care where I went as long as it was away from here. I didn't even hear Dani screaming my name.

**Dani's POV**

"Danny!" I screamed when he flew off. I was kind of surprised that he was Phantom but that wasn't the main problem. The main problem was getting him back. I wanted to try out my new powers. I thought about them and I did switch into like a ghost form. My form was almost, if not the same, as Danny's. [5] I was about to fly off after him till Vlad grabbed my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Vlad said. "After Danny!" I said while trying to break free. "Don't try Danielle, I'm much stronger. Let Daniel cool off for a little bit. If he's not back here in 20 minutes then we'll go look for him." He said while letting go of my wrist. "Alright." I said while turning back into my human form. "Wait you're not scared that I'm half ghost?" I asked. "No I knew it was going to happen when I heard you were better. Since you already know Daniel is half ghost I should tell you I'm one as well." He explained. "Good I'm not the only halfa." I said while sitting on the chair.

**Danny's POV**

I went flying around and then the box ghost came. "Beware I am the box ghost!" He said. "Hello misplaced aggression." I said while taking out my anger out on him. Then I flew back to my house and sat on the roof.

**Dani's POV**

We sat there for about 20 minutes and Danny didn't come back. "Well let's go look for him now, because I know he ain't coming back." I said. "Knowing him he's probably sitting on the roof at the house." Vlad said. We went into Vlad's car and I sat in front. I had the radio on and the song I sang earlier was on. "_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave, 'cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. __When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me. You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me. __I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me I've been alone all along. __When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me._" I sang while looking out the window.

About 5 minutes later we were back at the house and I saw Danny on the roof. I turned ghost and flew up there. "Hey Danny." I said while sitting next to him. "Oh hey." He said. It was still raining yet we stayed outside. I was guessing Danny was deep in his thoughts as well as I because we didn't notice that Vlad had turned into his ghost form and sat by him. I don't know how long we sat there but when we finally went back into the house it was almost supper time. We didn't even bother switching back to our human half's yet. "Hey while Vlad's cooking dinner how about we see your powers in the ghost zone Dani?" Danny said to me. "Sure." I said smiling. We went downstairs to his basement and he opened up the ghost portal.

"So how'd you get your powers?" I asked. "When my mom and dad gave up on trying to make the portal work my best friend Sam told me it wouldn't hurt to turn it on from the inside. Then I turned it on and got ghost powers." He explained. "Oh so how'd I get powers?" I asked not knowing how. "I gave you some of my blood." He said. "So you're saying you gave me some of your blood. Which should mean that I have the same powers as you, right?" I explained. "Well I guess so." He said while we were flying through the ghost zone.

_**[1] I am actually making a one-shot what if story on that episode. What would happen if SpongeBob did eat that pie and die? **_

_**[2] I know I said a few chapters ago that Vlad bought Packers tickets. I never made it clear until now that they couldn't go because of Dani's condition. **_

_**[3] The last 3 sentences in that paragraph I wrote in my notebook at school, and I was writing it when I was tired so sorry if it doesn't make sense. **_

_**[4] I know Christmas was last month, but I was going to do a one-shot fanfic and I never got around to it. I will have a Christmas chapter soon :D**_

_**[5] Yes she looks exactly like she does in the series. She also has all of Danny's powers to. She may even have more… **_

**Well since it was the 10****th**** chapter I decided to do a long one. :D This should keep you happy till the next chapter. Keep those reviews coming! Don't expect another long chapter like this again for a while… XD **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. :D I still can't believe I got this far… 11 chapters. I like the sound of that. :) I don't normally advertise any of my other stories, but since it'll affect the updates of this chapter I'll announce it: My new story is called **_**Another Chance **_**And it's about Dani and Vlad Father/Daughter. Take that a read if you want. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer- I NO OWN DP I DO NOT GET SUED!**

_**Jeanette9A- Yay. I serve to please. XD**_

**Vlad's POV**

I was making their favorite thing for dinner. This should cheer them up if nothing else does. It must have been hard for them especially Daniel. He lost more people than Danielle did. She at least has a few best friends from what she told me. Daniel does have Valerie and I know she'll treat him well. Also that Jared will treat Danielle well also.

**Dani's POV**

Danny and I were in the ghost zone sparring and exploring my powers. We figured out that I had the same powers as Danny, but I had a power that he didn't have. I had the power of teleportation. I then got distracted by my cell phone beep. It wasn't the beep I had set for Jared, Yoko and Heaven. For once it wasn't any of them. "Hold on Danny let me check my text messages." I said while pulling out my phone. I looked at the messages…I knew the number.

"_I'm out of juive Danielle let's get together and have some fun like we used to :3_" The text said. I can't believe he was let out! He should've been in there for, at least, 10 more years! I must've frozen in fear because Danny was shaking me like crazy trying to get me out of it. "Dani what's wrong?" He kept asking me. I gave him my cell. He read the message. "Who was he?" He asked. "My old friend." I said remembering Kyo. [1]

***Flashback* (2 years ago)**

"Come on Dani your parents are never home!" The orange haired kid in front of me said. "I'm sorry I can't." I said. "Come on they won't even know you're gone!" He exclaimed. I really wanted to go to this party he was talking about, but I knew my parents wouldn't let me. "No Kyo!" I yelled. "Fine sit and waste away here for all I care." He yelled while slamming my door closed. He could've stayed with me… A few hours I heard gun shots outside my house. I got really scared. I then heard someone scream my name. I didn't move from my spot because I was so scared. "Danielle Bettes this is Officer Thomas Stevenson it is safe to come out now." Officer Thomas said. I slowly got up and walked outside. Then I saw Kyo in handcuffs in one of the police cars. "He'll be away for about 10 years. You don't need to worry about him for a while." He said. Then he walked away.

***Flashback over***

"I was relieved that he was put away since he was cruel at times, but now I don't know…" I said. "Didn't your parents say anything about him?" Danny asked. "They didn't say anything since they never found out." I said. "Didn't they see the bullets?" He asked. "No they didn't because the police pulled them out and I never told them." I explained. "Why didn't you?" He asked. "They had so much to do and so much to worry about that I didn't want to get them involved." I explained. "What are you going to do now?" He asked. "Ignore him. He doesn't know where I live so he shouldn't bother us. I am not telling Vlad about this. You are not to tell him either!" I explained. "That's actually a good idea… He can get a little violent sometimes…" He explained

***Flashback***

Danny and Vlad were arguing…again and like usual Vlad was pissed off. [2] "How many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving your clothes on the floor and not in the basket?" Vlad screamed. "Dude this is my house…" I said.

***Flashback Over***

"That was not really violent…" I said. "What?" He asked. "What?" I asked back. "Anyway he can get pretty pissed and this will set him off like a bomb." He said. "This is why I don't want you saying anything I'll deal with this myself after dinner. Now let's go I'm starving." I said. We flew out of the ghost zone and back into Danny's portal. We changed back to human and went up to the kitchen. "Hey Vlad is the food done yet?" I asked. Vlad didn't even see us there but said, "Almost." Danny and I looked at each other, but didn't say anything. I then went upstairs to my room and watched TV.

**Danny's POV**

I went to the couch and turned on the TV. There was a breaking news story on a ghost terrorizing the town. The ghost had a blue face, white spiky hair, red eyes, black cape, white belt, black pants, and my symbol on his shirt. [3] I couldn't recognize that ghost. "Vlad come over here." I said. He came over and saw the report. "Do you know who that is? I never saw him in my live before." I said. "No. He's not one of my allies and I told all of my allies to stay away from you and Danielle." He said. "You did wh-" I said before the commotion outside interrupted me. I heard a lot of screaming and then I heard Dani come downstairs. "Danny, Vlad what's going on? My ghost sense went off." She said worried. "Dani stay here." I said. "What? I want to help!" She said. "You can help by going to Jared's and protecting him. Vlad and I got this one." I explained. "Fine Danny, but call if you need me." She said while changing forms and flying to Jared's. Vlad went to turn off the oven since the food was done, but we weren't going to eat it now.

We both changed forms and flew to where the ghost was. "Oh hello Danny, Uncle Cheese head." The ghost said. "Who are you?" I asked angered. "I'm you Danny. Made by the cheese head's ghost form and your ghost form." Dan said. Vlad and I stared at each other. I then heard my phone beep. "Damn it not now." I mumbled. "Vlad hold him off I'll be right back." I said flying behind a building. I grabbed my phone and answered it. "Danny, Jared isn't at his house and neither is his family!" Dani screamed. "Get over here then." I said before hanging up and flying back to Dan. "Alright where is he?" I said. "Who?" Dan asked. "Jared!" I said. "Oh you mean the one that released me?" Dan said. "What?" I heard someone scream. It was Dani in her ghost form. "Where the hell is Jared?" She said. "Oh he's around. I let him go since he brought me here." Dan explained. Then we all saw what looked like Jared walk by Dan. Jared had a black cape, red highlights in his hair, a black shirt with a J on it, and black pants. "Hello Danny Phantom. Nice of you to bring your allies here." Jared said. "What the hell did you do to him?" She screamed. "Oh my dear he came to me willingly. I have no control over him Danielle." Dan said. "H-how do you know my name?" She asked. "I know you Danielle Bettes. Your parents died in the Nasty Burger explosion along with Danny's parents. Which I caused!" Dan said.

"You're the one that caused the explosion?" I screamed while firing some ecto-blasts at him. "Yes I had to make sure I still exist! Killing Danielle's parents were a bonus." Dan said while blocking them. Vlad was blasting him to, but nothing worked. Dani was just floating there. Then she started blasting Dan. "You bastard!" She screamed while blasting Dan. I looked over to her and her eyes were red. "Dani stop!" I screamed. Dan was blasting us and we barely dodged it. Jared wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there.

**Jared's POV**

Dani is half ghost? Why didn't she tell me? If I would've known I would've never used my powers to bring Dan here. I didn't want her getting hurt from Danny Phantom so I sent Dan to kill him. I knew what I had to do. I flew up to Dani and knocked her out. "Guys defeat Dan I'll take Dani to your house and I'll be back." I said. "Why should we trust you?" Danny said not looking at me. "Because I never meant to hurt her…" I said drifting off a little bit. I flew to her house then I went inside to put her on her bed. "I'm sorry Danielle." I said while flying back.

When I flew back Dan was blasting Danny and Vlad. "Leave them alone!" I screamed. "Now why would I do that? You were the one that wanted them gone!" Dan said while making an ecto-ray towards me. "Now the deal's off!" I screamed. "We'll your released me and you're no stronger." Dan said. "How would you know? I was taught by the best!" I screamed. "Oh yea by who?" Dan said laughing. "Clockwork himself!" I said. "Yea like Clockwork is that powerful?" Dan said laughing. I brought up my staff. "TIMEOUT!" I screamed. I grabbed my thermos that I owned and pushed the button on it to suck up Dan. "TIME IN!" I screamed. "What just happened and where's Dan?" Danny asked. "Oh you don't have to worry about him." I said smiling. "Who's Clockwork?" Vlad asked. "Oh…well I need to go see you!" I said while flying off to Clockwork's lair to give him the thermos.

**Danny's POV**

"Daniel do you know who Clockwork is?" Vlad asked. "No I don't, but apparently he does." I said. We flew back to the house and Dani was still knocked out from Jared. We decided to eat since we were a little hungry, but we didn't say anything.

_**[1] Again my friend gave me this name. She helps me when I need names for this story. **_

_**[2] Originally I was going to have them actually fight somewhere like the old days, but it didn't come out.**_

_**[3] Yea I brought Dan into this story, but had Jared be the reason behind it. After I typed it I was thinking Kyo, but I want him as an enemy for later. **_

**Did you like how I added Dan in here? Yes I gave Jared time powers. In here Danny doesn't know about Clockwork. Sorry for not updating for a month. I was sick for two weeks last month, got better but had a lot of school work to make up. Hoped you enjoy this chapter! :D In the next chapter Jared will be at Clockwork's lair and talking to him about the recent events.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Most of you guys might be asking: Why did I bring Clockwork into this? Well I don't know. My fingers just typed that. X3 without any ado here's the next chapter.**

_**Jeanette9A- Yea it was a silly move and Clockwork is going to give him an earful in this chapter. **_

**Third Person POV**

Somewhere deep in the ghost zone there's a tower. There's a boy with brown floating at a tower that can only be accessed by a certain password. He entered the password and was granted permission to enter. "Thank you Master Clockwork." The boy said while floating to the back of the tower. He flew to where the spirit called Clockwork was. He didn't turn around when Jared entered. He just continued to look through his viewing orb. "Clockwork I must speak to you." The boy said. Clockwork turned around and looked at Jared. "I should take away you time powers for betraying me, but since you stopped Dan in the end I won't." Clockwork said. "I'm sorry Clockwork. I don't know what made me do it." Jared said while handing Clockwork the thermos with Dan in it. "You almost destroyed this timeline. I put you there to make sure nothing bad happens to Danielle. I warned you to not mess with the balance of the time sequence and look what happened Dan almost destroyed the balance of that timeline." Clockwork explained.

***At Danny's House* **

**Danny's POV**

Vlad and I sat in silence as we finished dinner. Then I heard Dani coming down. "So what's for supper?" She asked. "Pasta." I said. "Oh sweet!" She exclaimed. Both Vlad and I stared at her. "What is there something on my face?" She asked confused. Vlad and I was quiet since we didn't want to tell her if she didn't remember. She looked over to us and saw we had some bruises on our arms and that our clothes were torn. "I fall asleep for once hour and this is what happens? You go out training in the ghost zone without me?" She asked. "We were going to wake you up, but it looked like you were tired." I said lying through my teeth. Hopefully she'd believe me. "Oh. Well next time you go training take me with you!" She said. "Will do." I said. We finished out food and I went to go do the dishes but Vlad stopped me. "No, no Daniel I got them." He said. "No I got them Vlad." I said. We continued on like this for about 5 minutes. "Just let me do the damn dishes." I screamed.

"Oh for the love of… I got them! You two go in the living room and MAKE WITH THE NICE!" Dani screamed. We both looked at her and we surprised by her reaction. We stopped arguing, but then continued. "Vlad let me do something nice for you for once!" I screamed. "I said I had this Daniel!" Vlad screamed. "Fine you fruit loop! Don't let me help you with the chores around MY house!" I screamed while walking out the door. "Danny!" I heard Dani scream. I changed to my ghost form and flew away.

**Dani's POV**

"Danny come back!" I screamed. Then I saw Vlad turn into his ghost half and fly down to the basement. I followed him. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going in the ghost zone to cool off. You stay here!" He said while opening the portal and flying in. this argument couldn't have set them off that bad… Could it? I mean the dishes weren't that bad… I walked back up to the kitchen and did the dishes so they wouldn't argue when they came back. I got done with the dishes and went in my room and took a nap.

**Danny's POV**

I was flying around town letting out some steam of what happened today. I can't believe Jared would do something like that. I also can't believe Dani doesn't remember what happened. He must've hit her harder than we saw. Then my ghost sense went off. I flew to where the ghost was. It was heading straight for my house. I flew as fast as I could back so they wouldn't hurt Dani. I got back to my house and found them in my room. It was Skulker. He was about to blast Dani so I blasted him first. "Stay away from my cousin Skulker!" I said while blasting him. Dani woke up and quickly turned ghost after she saw Skulker. "Whelp what are you doing here?" He asked. "Dude I live here." I said while punching him. "I got the thermos." Dani said while pushing the button and sucking Skulker in it. Dani and I high fived each other. Then we both switched back to our human halves. We both went downstairs and watched TV. Then I went down the basement to put Skulker back in the ghost zone. As soon as Skulker was back in the ghost zone Vlad flew back through the portal in his ghost form.

"What are you doing Daniel?" He asked. "Skulker decided to try and hurt Dani so I fought him while she got the thermos and sucked him in." I explained. Vlad had a short look of worry on his face. "Don't worry she's fine, I flew back just in time." I said. He relaxed a bit and then changed back to his human half. We walked back upstairs and to the living room. I sat down on the couch then noticed that Dani had fallen asleep. "Your turn to take her upstairs I did it last time." I said. He rolled his eyes at me and then picked her up and took her to her room. Then he came back down and sat on the chair right by the couch. "Are we going back to your place tomorrow?" I asked. "Do you want to?" He asked me with a knowing look. "I kind of do, but I'm sure Valerie wants me to stay. I'm also pretty sure that Dani will still want to see Jared." I explained. "Your hero complex is going to be the death of me one day young Daniel. What do you want?" He asked. I looked down. No one had ever asked what I wanted before. Well except after my entire family died and I was allowed to either stay with my mom's sister, who I barely knew, or Vlad. I chose to go with Vlad because he was the only one who understood me. "I-I don't want to stay here…" I said remembering what happened when we first came here. [1] Vlad came over and sat by me on the couch. "It's because of the first time we came here isn't it?" He asked. I shook my head. "You've been too strong for too long little badger. It's ok to not be strong sometimes." He said while patting my head.

***Flashback***

"Dude you can't blame yourself for this." Tucker said. "No but they are my responsibility." I said. [2]

"I will never be like you!" I exclaimed. "Since our family and friends are gone you'll become me. I still exist!" Dan said. "I won't!" I said. "Let's see you're with uncle cheese head over there since everyone you know and love are-" Dan said because I blasted him with my ice blast. [3]

***Flashback Over***

"You've been holding the weight of this town on your shoulders for too long Daniel." Vlad said. "But no one else can do it." I said. "Did you ever ask your friends and sister to help?" He asked. "Yes, but when it was really late at night I couldn't. I didn't ask for these ghost powers! Sometimes I wish I could just get rid of them so I wouldn't have this burden." I explained. Then I felt him slap me. "What the hell was that for?" I asked while holding my cheek. "Haven't I told you before that these powers aren't a burden? They are special and don't you ever forget that Daniel." He said. "I know but sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't have them…" I said. "It would probably be the same except you'd get hurt more from the ghosts." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yea, yea whatever I'm going to bed." I said while getting up and walked away. I then looked back and I saw that Vlad was getting a blanket to sleep on the couch. "You know Vlad you can sleep in my parents' room…" I said. "I don't feel like I deserve to." He said with a sad look.

I walked back to Vlad and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude you deserve to sleep on their bed. I mean your back is probably killing you by now since you've been sleeping on the couch ever since we came here. My parents would probably be proud if they were still here… I know my mom would like you a lot better." I explained. Then I walked up the steps and looked back at Vlad. "Just think about it." I said while smiling and walking to my room. I went into my room and went on my bed. I then fell asleep.

**Vlad's POV**

I decided to take Daniel's advice and go and sleep in Maddie and Jack's room. I just hope he was right. I went upstairs and walked into their room. Then I went on their bed and fell asleep.

_**[1] See chapter 2.**_

_**[2] Real conversation in the episode Reign Storm. **_

_**[3] Took place last chapter when Jared took Dani to the house.**_

**Well I got another update in this weekend. :D Did you guys like how I finally let Vlad sleep in Maddie and Jack's room? I felt like it was time. I would like to give a shout out to Jeanette9A because she always reviews this. For those of you who never reviewed my story at all this is a good time. I really want to hear your feedback. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you guys like last chapter. :) I was very proud of it. I know I didn't have much of an explanation for Clockwork and Jared. I know the only explanation I gave was that Jared is here for Danielle. You'll find out more sooner or later.**

**I'm sorry for not updating in two months I just wasn't in the mood to write, or type what was in my notebook.**

**Disclaimer- ME NO OWN DP YOU NO SUE!**

_**Jeanette9A- You're welcome. :)**_

**Vlad's POV**

I was in a white room and I was floating. I looked around and saw that there was nobody there. "Vladdy!" I heard someone scream. I knew whose voice that was. I turned around and I saw Jack and Maddie. "Jack and Maddie?" I asked surprisingly. Jack came up to me and hugged me. I haven't done it in years, but I hugged him back. Maddie just looked at us and smiled. We broke apart and I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. They were both happy and sad. Happy because I got to see my old friends again, but sad because I knew it was only a dream. "I never thought I say this but I'm glad to see you both." I said. "I never thought I say this either Vlad, but I'm happy you are taking care of Danny." Maddie said. "He was right." I said remembering the conversation with Daniel before I went to bed. "It's great to see you both again. I only wish it didn't have to come to this to realize what I fool I was for holding a grudge against you Jack. Do you forgive me?" I asked. "What?" He said while eating some fudge that mysteriously appeared. "I forgive you Vlad." Maddie said while kissing my cheek. I smiled I can finally let the burden go of them not forgiving me. "You will take care of our son Vlad." Maddie said. "I promise I will." I said knowing I would keep that promise.

Then the dream ending there and I woke up. It was morning already because there was light shining in through the window. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. Huh I was crying in the dream and while I was sleeping. I looked at the clock by the bed. It said 10:30am. I wonder if the kids are up yet… Well Danielle might be since she wakes up early, but Daniel normally isn't. I fixed my hair since it was messed up and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Danielle and Daniel in the kitchen making something. "Ok just add 2 eggs, cheese, and butter." Daniel said. "Ok. Do you think he'll like this?" Danielle said. "Yes he will. I hope so at least. We didn't wake up early for nothing!" He said. This was the right time to show that I had been watching them. "I'll like what now?" I asked. They tried to hide what they were doing. "I saw everything. When will the food be done?" I asked. "In a few minutes." Danielle said. I sat at the table and grabbed the newspaper to read. A few minutes later the food was done and the three of us sat at the table and started eating. I took a bite of the omelet and almost spit it back out. It wasn't the worst thing I've eaten but it was getting close to it. I saw those two do the same. "Um…How about we go out to eat?" Daniel asked. Danielle and I shook our heads. They went upstairs to grab their coats and then they came back down. I grabbed my coat and put it on. "Can we go to the mall for Christmas decorations afterwards?" Danielle asked. "I don't think that's necessary Dani there are still some decorations at my house we can use." Daniel said.

**Jared's POV**

"I know you must be ashamed of me…" I said. "No. I'm just disappointed that you disobeyed my orders, but as I said you came back to help in the end." Clockwork said. "What should I do now? Dani probably hates me now…" I said. "Actually I made her forget about the battle and you betraying her. I will not do it again so don't ruin your second chance." He said. "Thanks." I said. "You're welcome." He said.

**Dani's POV**

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked. "Maybe the buffet Vlad and I went to. They did have good food, and also a penguin holding a sign." Danny said. "Alright we'll go there." Vlad said. I felt snow coming down. "Hey look it's snowing!" I exclaimed. I stuck my tongue out and caught some snowflakes. We then went to the buffet. I saw the penguin holding the sign. "Where do people come up with these things?" I asked while laughing. "Your guess is as good as mine." Danny said. Then I heard my phone beep. I looked at it and saw I got a text from an unknown number.

"_Why haven't you responded Danielle? Are you that happy to hear from me?" _The text said. From the way it was worded I knew it was Kyo. "Does this guy ever give up?" I thought to myself. We walked inside and went to table. Then we put our jackets on the chairs and went to get food. Since it was breakfast I got some eggs, bacon, sausage, and chocolate milk. [1] Then I went back to the table and started to eat. Danny and Vlad weren't back yet. Guess they were getting more food then I. By the time they came back I was already half way done with my food. They had a lot on their plates. I was wondering how they could eat so much. They both had the same thing on their plates. "What is this an eating competition?" I asked. They both looked at each other with an evil smirk. "I just gave you two an idea didn't I?" I said shaking my head. They started eating their food faster than I could blink. I was so glad there was no one around us because this is officially embarrassing. Then I saw an orange haired kid come over. Oh crap that was Kyo. "Hello Danielle." Kyo said. Saying I was scared was an understatement I was petrified. "…Hi Kyo." I said without looking at him. Danny and Vlad stopped eating to look at Kyo. I looked at Danny and I could see his eyes flash green.

"Who is this Danielle?" Vlad asked. "Um… My old friend Kyo Mosa." [2] I said lying through my teeth. Vlad gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but he wasn't going to pry. "So Kyo what are you doing here?" Danny asked. "Well I was here with my family and I saw Danielle so I thought I'd come over here and catch up." Kyo explained. "Yea I haven't seen him in two years." I said uncaring. "You two will probably want some time to catch up so you can sit here while me and Daniel finish eating." Vlad said. I looked over to Kyo and saw him with a small smirk on his face. "Oh no." I thought. "Thank you Mr. Masters." Kyo said. "What the hell is he trying to pull?" I thought. "Do you mind if I take Danielle outside for a little bit?" Kyo asked. "If Danielle wants to she can." Vlad said. I tried not to go, but Kyo pulled me before I had a chance to say anything. I tried to struggle free but I couldn't.

We got outside and I saw Kyo smiling. "Why didn't you respond to my texts Danielle?" Kyo asked. "That's none of your business Kyo." I said. "Oh now Danielle is that any way to treat an old friend?" Kyo asked. "An old friend? No. You yes." I said. He put his hand on my cheek. "Oh Danielle you look so pretty today. I can't believe that I never saw it before." Kyo said. "W-What?" I asked. I grabbed his wrist and tried to push it off my face. "Take your hand off of her!" I heard a male voice say. "Oh and who might you be?" Kyo asked while turning around. "Jared?" I asked while Kyo grabbed my wrist. "Let her go now!" Jared said. "I don't think so." Kyo said while gripping my wrist. "Let me go Kyo!" I screamed. "Stop screaming or I will hit you." Kyo said. "Let her go!" Jared said. "Why would I do that? I haven't seen her in two years I need to feel her here." Kyo said. "Dude you really are a fruit loop…" I said. Kyo gripped my wrist harder and it started to hurt. I could've phased out, but I am not letting Kyo and Jared know my secret. [3] I punched him in the gut and he released me. I was about to run till Kyo quickly regained his balance and grabbed me. "Danielle is being a bad girl. I might have to teach you a lesson." Kyo said while getting ready to smack me. I closed my eyes and was ready for the impact but it never came. I felt Kyo get off me and I fell to the ground. I opened them and noticed that Jared pushed Kyo off me. "Is that anyway to treat a young lady?" Jared asked. Kyo wiped the blood off his face. "Oh you want to fight? Let's go!" Kyo said.

_**[1] Based on what I get at Old Country Buffet :3**_

_**[2] I based Kyo off of Kyo Soma from Fruits Basket. His last name is an anagram of Soma. Fun Fact my Pen Last Name is based off of Fruits Basket. I made it "Sema" Instead of "Soma" My Pen Name is also my first character's name. :) **_

_**[3] You know how I made Danielle forget what happened with Dan in the last chapter? Well she forgot that Jared knows about her being half ghost. **_

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating in two months. I just wasn't in the mood to type, but now I am. Well I'm in a good mood because my crush is my date for Semi :D (****Masquerade**** Ball Themed) Also I don't know if I'll be updating anytime soon because I'm busy the rest of this month and next month. I have Spring Concert, Basketball Banquet, and Play Practices after school (I'm in chorus for it) this month. Next month is School Play, Talent Show, Semi, Field Trip, and my sister's college graduation. Don't be surprised if it takes me long to update. :P **


End file.
